Opposing Protectors
by Moon's Rose
Summary: When Serena is kidnapped and finds herself on Seiya's new planet, will Darien & Seiya be able to work together to save her? Please read & review first fic. Complete.
1. Homecoming Disappearance

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I wish I did, but I don't. With that being said, PLEASE don't sue me. I do however own any characters that do not exist in the anime and the plot idea is my own. All I ask is that if you use my ideas, you give credit where credit is due. Thanks.  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic, so please read and review and I hope you enjoy it. Also, anything in italics is a character's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1: Homecoming Disappearance  
  
Seiya looked up towards the night sky. Another long day spent rebuilding her society. She stared longingly in the direction of Earth, the planet where her Odango was. Seiya deeply yearned to see Serena again, to look into those beautiful blue eyes and see that warm, caring smile. She knew that Serena did not share her feelings, but it didn't matter, she still missed her. Seiya had not seen Serena since the defeat of Galaxia, and that was two years ago.  
  
After leaving Earth, it had taken her, Kakuu, Taiki, and Yaten months to find a habitable, yet uninhabited, planet to which they could relocate the survivors of their old planet and rebuild their society. It had taken a long time, but Kakuu had finally managed to bring some stability to the planet and it inhabitants. Seiya knew however, that it would still be quite some time before their society would be stable enough to allow her and her friends to leave and visit Earth again.  
  
Meanwhile, the reason for the planet's lack of population, a being of great darkness and evil, which had been sealed in the planet's core for the past couple of thousand years, was now awakening to all of the energy and commotion going on above him. Realizing that the planet was now populated, he decided that he would overtake them and make them suffer for his long years of imprisonment...whether they held any responsibility or not. But before he could act, there was something he needed to acquire first; something that he believed would ensure his victory.  
  
On Earth, Serena and Darien were just getting home from their honeymoon. After a beautiful ceremony and a wonderful two weeks in Hawaii, Serena and Darien were ready to start their new life as a married couple. Their dreams had finally come true; they were finally a reality.  
  
There had been nothing but peace and quiet since the defeat of Chaos and the girls were getting ready for their last year of high school. Imara and Michelle had decided to take a year off before going to college, while Hotaru was getting ready for her first year as a high school student. Trista was now finished school and was working as a chemist at a medical research lab. Darien meanwhile had been working part-time for some big corporal company as a computer programmer and the had offered him a full- time position after he finished his last year of college, which just happened to be this up-coming school year. And of course they had given him some time off for his wedding and honeymoon, that was a given.  
  
Giving the newly wed couple a few days to deal with and recuperate from their jet lag, it had been decided that their "Welcome Home Party" would be held on the Saturday following their return. Saturday was the most convenient night for everyone anyway. And of course the party was held at the CROWN CAFÉ. Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita had invited Serena and Darien to go out with them to homecoming dinner at their favourite café. It had taken some convincing but they had managed to pull it off. When the group arrived, the couple was surprised to find ALL of their friends there. Lizzie, one of their friends who worked as a waitress at the café, had pulled a few strings (okay, a lot of strings and she owed him big) with her boss to get the cafe booked off for them.  
  
There was a loud wave of "Surprise! Welcome Home!" being shouted out by everyone there. As the shock wore off, Serena and Darien smiled and returned the warm greeting with "It's good to be home." Shortly after their arrival, dinner was served. Everyone chowed down their choice of pizza, burgers, fries, and hotdogs with ice cream sundaes for dessert.  
  
"This is the yummiest food ever!" Serena exclaimed between mouthfuls.  
  
"Mm-hmm!" Lita nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nobody beats CROWN's" Raye chimed in.  
  
After the meal was over, everyone just sat around chatting about anything and everything.  
  
"So how was the honeymoon?" a familiar voice asked. Darien immediately recognized the voice as that of his friend Saori whom he had known since high school. He turned around to see her standing with her husband Coby next to her.  
  
"It was great! We had the time of our lives!" Darien said responding to Saori's question. Serena nodded her head in agreement with a broad smile on her face.  
  
"You got great tans too" added Coby.  
  
"Yeah, two weeks in the beautiful Hawaiian sun will do that." Darien replied.  
  
A little more conversation ensued before Saori and Coby went off to talk with some of the other guests at the party. A few minutes later, Andrew and his wife Rita came over to talk with Serena and Darien. At first the conversation was composed of general small talk, but there was something that had bugging Andrew for quite some time now, he was just always hesitant about bringing it up. He figured it was none of his concern, but giving in to curiosity, he asked them the question that had been driving him mad for what seemed like forever.  
  
"What is it with you two!? I mean I know this may be none of my business, but you two use to hate each other and now you're married! Am I missing something, I mean when did this happen?"  
  
Serena and Darien both laughed at hoe exasperated and frustrated their friend sounded, even though he had tried to hide the extent of these feelings. Their laughter quickly stopped though as they realized that they needed to think up an excuse, and fast. After all, they couldn't very well tell him the truth that they were lovers in a past life and they suddenly got their memories back from that life. So, Serena, on an impulse, decided to tell Andrew a half-truth.  
  
"Uh...well...um...that's kinda a funny story actually."  
  
Darien just looked at her, hiding his surprise/concern and hoped that whatever she had come up with was good enough to convince Andrew that it was the truth.  
  
"You see, we were at...oh I forget where, but we ended up catching the same elevator. We just happen to be the only ones on it when there was a power outage and we were trapped in the elevator alone for however long it lasted. So, to pass the time we actually started talking civilly with each other. Once we had been talking for a while, we realized that we actually had some things in common. That made us wonder how much more we could possibly have in common, and from there, we started developing a relationship. And now, here we are, a happy couple. Who would've thought, eh?"  
  
"So that's how the two of you hooked up?"  
  
"Yep" Serena answered nervously, not sure he was buying it.  
  
"Wow, that sounds so surreal!" Andrew said as he thought about the story Serena had just told him. He was a little sceptic, but he had no reason not to believe or trust them.  
  
Thank God he's not pressing the matter Darien thought to himself as he noticed the look of doubt and scepticism cross his best friend's face.  
  
Rita changed the subject by asking the young couple what their plans were now that they were back from the honeymoon.  
  
"Well, I'll be moving most of my stuff into Darien's apartment for now. What won't fit, such as my bed, will stay at my parents' house until we can find a nice small place that we can call 'OUR first home together'. Once we do find a place, we'll bring the rest of my stuff and put it in the guest room or basement, whichever." Serena said.  
  
"Right," Darien added "but we're in no big hurry, so when we find something, we find something. That's the attitude we're taking right now."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Serena nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"That's nice. I'm glad that you two found each other. And I hope you two enjoy many years of uninterrupted happiness." Rita told them.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm glad that the two of you had a good time on your." Andrew added his sentiments. "Anyway, it's getting late and we should probably get going soon."  
  
Darien looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was almost midnight, and they still had souvenirs to hand out!  
  
"Hold on a second you guys, we've got some stuff for you and the others." Serena said as she stopped them from taking off.  
  
"I'll go grab the bags from the car." Darien offered as he headed out. He returned a few moments later with two bags full of gifts and souvenirs for all their friends. They had even bought some extra leis and trinkets just to cover their butts in case they forgot anybody during their shopping sprees.  
  
The souvenirs were handed out to everybody and "Thank You's" were said. Following that, everyone said their "Good-Byes" and their "Good- Nights" and then proceeded to head out to their cars or bus stops, whichever the case may be. That night, they all went home and crashed into bed after a long and fun night of partying.  
  
When Serena and Darien got home, they talked about the wonderful time they'd had at the party and how lucky they were to have such wonderful friends. After changing into their nice and cool summer pjs, they crawled into bed and snuggled up close to each other before promptly falling asleep.  
  
The following morning, when Darien woke up, he noticed that something was amiss. Serena wasn't with him. This was very strange indeed, for Serena never liked getting up in the morning, especially when she didn't have to, and his alarm clock on the bedside table told him it was only 8:15 am. Thinking that maybe she hadn't completely worn off her jet lag, she had gotten up after all. After making a search of the apartment, he found out that she wasn't even home. Becoming a little concerned, he started thinking of what other possibilities there could be as to her whereabouts. There were still some explanations to explain her absence. Maybe she went down to the lobby to get the morning paper, or maybe she went to the convenience store down the street to pick up a breakfast item that wasn't in the apartment and she just forgot to leave a note. Being so early in the morning, Serena's brain might not be fully awake and she didn't think to leave a note. But these explanations seemed improbable to him. Something just wasn't right.  
  
Darien decided to wait for a while to see if she showed up. The possibility that he was being an over-protective worrywart to his new wife had also crossed his mind. But after twenty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of her, Darien became very worried. Where could she have gone? he wondered. Darien decided to make a small search of the vicinity, which ended up not being so small. Though nothing came of his search, and by the time he got back to the apartment, it was nearly 10:00 am. There still was no sign of Serena anywhere.  
  
On an impulse, Darien decided to call each of the Senshi to see if they had heard from her or if she had gone to see them for something, anything. He used the fast and easy way of the communicator (which Luna had created for and given to him a while back) so as not to wake any late sleepers at the Senshis' residences. All reported the same thing, none of them had heard from Serena.  
  
Serena was gone. 


	2. Seiya's Mission

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Sailor Moon (sigh).  
  
this-n-that – thanks for the review and encouragement  
  
GoddessOfShadows – this will be explained in the next chapter, which I am currently working on...if it still isn't clear after that, mention it in your review and I will clarify it for you – and thanks so much for the review  
  
trunksvegetafrodo – thanks for reviewing it, I'm glad you like it so far  
  
serena79 – thanks for reviewing my story, I'm glad you liked it so far, and as far as updates go, I'll try to keep them coming at a steady pace/rate  
  
Chapter 2: Seiya's Mission  
  
There was a sudden flash of light and people began to panic. This was how Galaxia's attack had begun on their previous home world. Suddenly a face appeared in the sky as it made an announcement to the people.  
  
"Greetings, I am Akuma. For several millenniums I was trapped in the core of this planet by a magical seal. I escaped from that seal by collecting the energy you fools have been expending by attempting to settle on this rural planet. Now, with the help of the Imperium Silver Crystal, I shall take over this planet that you now call Nagare'boshi! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Seiya, go to Earth and get the Sailor Senshi to help us. Taiki, Yaten and I will try to hold off and repel this 'Akuma' to the best of our abilities. But considering he has the Silver Crystal, I'm not sure how long we'll last against him. While on Earth, be sure to find out from the others how he acquired Serena's Crystal." Kakuu instructed her faithful guardian.  
  
"Yes Princess." And with that, Seiya left for Earth to fulfil her mission.  
  
Upon learning that Serena was missing, the Sailor Senshi had called an emergency meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. It was only about twenty minutes after Darien had finished calling everyone that they were all gathered at the Temple and working on finding the answers/solutions to their questions and problem.  
  
Meanwhile, Seiya was quickly approaching the Earth. Once she landed, she promptly changed into her Earthly male form and headed towards Serena's house. When he arrived, he was surprised to learn from Serena's mother, Ikuko, who had answered the door, that Serena no longer lived there. She lived with her husband, Darien Chiba, in an apartment just across town. Seiya quickly came up with an excuse for not knowing this. He claimed that they had been an old school mate, but had moved away. After moving, the two had lost touch, hence he had no idea that she had gotten married. So, in good faith (and from recognition of his name which he had supplied in his explanation), Serena's mother gave him their new address and added that if they weren't at home, they could be at the Hikawa Shrine where they often hung out with their friends. Beyond that, she had no idea where they could be. Seiya thanked Mrs. Tsukino and hurried off.  
  
After several-failed attempt of finding Serena, Seiya finally arrived at the Temple where the Senshi meeting was taking place.  
  
It was almost 11:00 am now and everyone at the Temple was frustrated and concerned. Amy's computer search had come up with nothing. Raye's fire reading had also come up with nothing and the citywide search performed by everyone else had had the same results. All their attempts to find their friend and leader had proven to be futile. An argument regarding what could or couldn't be done at this point was just starting to escalate when everyone heard the door open. As they all turned their heads to see whom the newcomer was, it was Seiya.  
  
They all stared in shock; their mouths had dropped to the floor. They quickly regained their composure as Seiya entered the room. The first one to speak was Imara.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in a flat, cold voice.  
  
Although Imara had given into Serena and Seiya's friendship in her final moments after Galaxia took her Star Seed, she still didn't like him very much. And with the mood she was in, she was not impressed with arrival at all.  
  
"I need your help." Seiya stated flatly.  
  
"And why should we help you?" Michelle asked a little bitterly, her mood not being much better than Imara's. "We have our own problems to deal with right now, what makes you think we have time to help you?"  
  
"She has a point." Trista said quietly. "Serena has gone missing and there has been no sign of her as of yet."  
  
"Seiya, I wish we could give you whatever help it is that you're asking for, but we HAVE to find Serena. I'm sorry." Raye chimed in.  
  
"And you will find her, but first I need your help. I'm here on a mission given to me by my Princess. Our new home, Nagare'boshi, is under attack by an evil being who calls himself Akuma. He came out of nowhere and claimed that he was going to take over our planet. Due to the fate we suffered at the hands of Chaos and Galaxia, that being the loss of our previous home world, the people began to panic. Our Princess therefore led the people to safety and then returned to face Akuma. As we speak, Maker and Healer are working and fighting with Princess Kakuu to try and repel him, but they will not succeed without your help. They know this, and that is why I was sent here." Seiya explained calmly, but with a hidden inflection of pleading in his voice.  
  
"You haven't answered our question. So I ask again, why should we help you?" Michelle asked coldly.  
  
"Especially when you have so little faith in your Princess and friends and are so sure that they will fail? That's to say nothing of the fact that our Princess is still missing." Imara added icily.  
  
"Because," Seiya said simply, "Akuma has Serena's Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
AN: I know, this is a rather short chapter, sorry, but I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
F.Y.I. – Akuma = Evil Spirit/Devil in Japanese & Nagare'boshi = Shooting Star (for those who were wondering.) 


	3. Serena's Predicament

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, and I doubt I ever will...but I can always dream.  
  
Thanks again to my readers for your wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 3: Serena's Predicament  
  
"WHAT!?" the Senshi and Darien chorused in unison.  
  
"But how is that possible?" Mina asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"I don't know." Seiya replied.  
  
"I might have a possible explanation." Darien's voice got everyone's attention, because up until now, he hadn't said anything. "This thing, Akuma, he must have kidnapped during the night and then forcibly taken the Silver Crystal from her."  
  
"But wouldn't that wake at least one of you up?" Amy asked.  
  
"Not if he used some kind of spell or dark magic on us." Darien replied.  
  
"True, but unless there's some way to confirm that, there's nothing we can do. Unless there's something else that you haven't told us Darien." Lita said as they all looked in his direction once more.  
  
Darien took a deep breath and began to explain his theory. "Well, I've been listening to Seiya's story while trying to think of possible reasons for Serena's disappearance. Then suddenly I remembered something that I had completely forgotten about in my worried state. When I first woke up this morning, I had this really strange feeling, which of course was replaced by worry when I noticed that Serena was gone. After hearing about Akuma and being reminded of the strange feeling, I realize now that it was an echo of a negative energy signature."  
  
"And if he did use some sort of spell, then she wouldn't have been able to call for help." Hotaru commented.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that she was definitely incapacitated if and when she was taken." Trista stated.  
  
"Or, another possibility is that he coerced and/or forced Serena into serving him, whether through brainwashing or otherwise." Seiya suggested.  
  
"What? How can you say that Seiya? You should know better than that! Serena may not be the strongest of us physically or even emotionally, but she has held her own on a countless number of occasions against nega-creeps trying to trick, hypnotize or brainwash her. In fact, out of all of us, she's probably the strongest one!" Lita declared, sticking up for her best friend.  
  
"But..." Seiya started to say.  
  
"No 'buts', Lita's right." Darien cut in. "Serena would never join with Akuma, nor would she ever give into his evil." His anger at Seiya's implications/accusations made clear by the tone in his voice.  
  
Seiya apologized for saying what he had, and then they started making plans on what they were going to do next and how they were going to go about doing it.  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes. She felt very tired and weak. Slowly Serena lifted her head and looked around at her surroundings. Darkness surrounded her and she suddenly realized that she wasn't standing on the ground. As her senses cleared and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that she was in a large room with nothing in it. Her arms were raised above her head and bound together at the wrists by what looked to be some kind of rope made from negative energy. Whatever it was, it had an eerie green glow to it that gave her the creeps. Shortly after she woke up, she was joined by her captor, Akuma.  
  
"So you're finally awake, I see," came a sneering voice from the shadows.  
  
"Wh-w-who are y-you?" Serena asked, clearly shaken from the circumstances in which she found herself.  
  
"I am Akuma, the ruler of the planet which we are now on. My question would be who are you and how did you come to be the owner of such a powerful stone?"  
  
Serena's jaw dropped to the floor in shock as she watched the evil thing in front of her bring forth HER Imperium Silver Crystal. Akuma just smiled in amusement at the look of shock and amazement on his prisoner's face.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Hm-hm-hm. All in good time my dear, all in good time. But first I need a few answers from you. You see, I have always known of this stone and I knew who its previous owner was. I also know that that owner died a long time ago. I was, however, unaware that she had any living descendents to whom she could pass it on to before her death; it was said that her only daughter had died. So, you can imagine my surprise when I found it in YOUR possession. Now tell me, who are you?"  
  
"And what makes you think I'll tell you, you nega-slime?"  
  
"You'll find I can be very persuasive little girl. How about I show you a small sample of my power and then see how you feel?" As he said this, he threw a large negative energy blast at her.  
  
"Aaaggggghhhhh!!!!" she screamed as she felt the energy blast impact and then pass through her body.  
  
"Now, tell me who you are, you pathetic human."  
  
"No way! I'll never tell you! It'll take more than a little blast from you before I'd even think about telling anything!" Serena knew that her captor realized how much damage his blast had actually done as she had hardly had the energy to say that much. Still, she had to at least try and bluff him...for no matter what; she couldn't give in to the darkness.  
  
"We'll see about that. Remember that was just a small sample of my true power. You haven't seen anything yet." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Serena alone once more and on the verge of passing out.  
  
Back at the Temple.....  
  
After some more discussion, the group finally agreed to help Seiya save his planet, figuring that this would also be where they would find Serena. However, they knew that they would need some Moon power if they were going to succeed in their mission, so Sailor Pluto went to the future to enlist the help of Rini as Sailor Chibi Moon. Rini went to her mother to get her permission to bring the Silver Crystal of the future back with her to help in their fight against Akuma, and of course Neo Queen Serenity gave her consent upon hearing the situation. Several minutes after Sailor Pluto had left, she reappeared with Sailor Chibi Moon at her side.  
  
"Hi everyone." Chibi Moon greeted them in a semi-cheerful voice. She was happy to see her friends' past selves again, but she was also worried about her mother's past self.  
  
By this time all the Sailor Senshi had transformed, as well as Sailor Star Fighter and Tuxedo Mask. All this time since Chibi Moon's arrival, Sailor Star fighter had been just staring at the child with a look of confusion written all over her face, for she had no idea who this child was. This did not go un-noticed by the other warriors present. They quickly explained who Chibi Moon was, where she was from, and a brief history of how they had originally found out all of this stuff.  
  
"Really?" Fighter asked with an inflection of intrigue and a small hint of disappointment. "You're the future daughter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow. That's...interesting." was all that Fighter could manage to say. She was too dumbfounded by all of this to come up with anything more intelligent at the moment.  
  
"Look, we can get into the full story with all the details later...after we defeat Akuma and save Serena and your planet." Darien broke in with a sense of urgency in his voice. The others agreed, so they gathered around to form their standard teleporting circle with Tuxedo Mask in the middle as a passenger and Sailor Star Fighter just followed suit.  
  
"Okay Chibi Moon, start us off." Jupiter instructed the young Senshi.  
  
"Right. Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!!!" they all yelled out as they all concentrated on their destination.  
  
Moments later, they arrived on Nagare'boshi. They were all shocked at the sight that met their eyes. Fighter's eyes widened in shock as she saw that the once bright and sunny sky was now black and the people were now in the service of Akuma. She wondered what had become of her princess and friends, and then as if in answer to her thoughts, Akuma suddenly appeared before them. They were ALL about to get some of the answers, which they were seeking. 


	4. A Forced Truce

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: Although it might be nice to own it, I still am not the owner of Sailor Moon nor will I be its owner in the near future (most likely, not ever).  
  
AN: Thanks again to all of my reviewers. In answer to some questions I have received; no Serena does not turn evil. As for Akuma's use of the Crystal, it is explained in this chapter. And a warning that there will be some coarse language in this chapter as well...not much, but it's still there.  
  
Chapter 4: A forced Truce  
  
"Well, well, well, now what do we have here?" Akuma's voice thundered as it echoed through the now deserted streets. "More fools to challenge me?"  
  
"We're here to stop you, you devil! Now where are Princess Kakuu and the other Sailor Starlights you sleeze-bag!?"  
  
"Hahahahaha! That pathetic nuisance? Her and her equally pathetic guardians are my prisoners, and they'll remain my prisoners until they agree to bow down to me. Your Princess was a fool to think that she could defeat me, especially considering the fact that I have this...the Imperium Silver Crystal!" As he said this, the Silver Crystal appeared before him and he began to laugh menacingly at their distressed looks of horror.  
  
"But that's impossible! No one from outside the Moon lineage can use the Silver Crystal like that. Only members of the Royal Moon Family can control the Crystal, especially to such an extent as what he's using." Sailor Pluto exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Then perhaps that girl I kidnapped IS a descendant of the Moon family after all, who would've thought, eh?" She must have somehow magically survived the fall of the Silver Millennium and come to this time. No matter, the only important thing now is that I have the Silver Crystal and that girl's energy to power it for me.  
  
"Where's Serena and what have you done to her?" Darien yelled out in rage.  
  
Serena, eh? At least I know her name now, if nothing else...yet.  
  
"She's in my domain, where she is now powering the Silver Crystal for me."  
  
"WHAT???" they all chorused in unison.  
  
"How could Serena be powering the Crystal when you're the one using it?" Raye asked slightly bewildered.  
  
"As I said before she is in my domain now, where I make the rules. As we speak, a special rope of my design has her hands bound together and is draining her of her energy. The energy is then transferred to the Crystal giving it its power and allowing me to use it. The only energy I've been using is that which I use to empower her magical bonds. Hence, the Silver Crystal is mine!"  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Mina shouted at him.  
  
"And who's going to stop me? You worthless fools? Not likely! However, if you're so intent on facing me and having me destroy you, then I'll make a deal with you. If you can survive my test, I'll consider you worthy of my time."  
  
As Akuma finished speaking, he threw an energy blast at the large group as they tried to scramble to get out of the way. The energy ball hit them and they all let out a scream as they fell through a large hole that had opened up in the ground beneath them upon impact. Once they had disappeared, he smiled in satisfaction then proceeded to do a vanishing act himself.  
  
Akuma appeared I front of Serena with a smug look of triumph on his face. "So, some of my questions are answered...Serena! And somehow, you're related to the Royal Moon Family of old."  
  
Serena's jaw dropped in shock. "H-how did you find out?" Serena managed to say weakly.  
  
"Well, it seems you have a few friends who are worried about you and believe that they can save you. One caped, masked man in particular."  
  
Darien Serena thought immediately.  
  
"I must say, they certainly are foolish to think that they could ever defeat me! As for your name and heritage, one of them just happened to mention the fact that only members of the Royal Moon Family can control the Silver Crystal to the same degree that I have been. And since I've been using your energy to power the Crystal and manipulate it, you must be a part of the Moon Family. What I can't figure out and want to know is how you survived the destruction of the Silver Millennium? It was believed that only the inhabitants of Earth survived and all other life in the solar system was destroyed, including Queen Serenity's only child."  
  
"My answer is the same as it was before. What makes you think I'll tell you anything nega-sleeze? Just because you found out a little information by chance doesn't mean I'm going to hand the rest of it to you on a silver platter."  
  
"Very well Serena, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, to show you the full extent of my powers, but you've left me no choice. You'll regret your decision not to tell me what you know."  
  
And with that, he placed the tip of his forefinger against her forehead and started to impose his power on her. Suddenly her mind was subjected to terrifying mental images; feelings of panic, fear and horror filling every part of her soul; her entire body ached all over from the pain that accompanied these images and feelings. After what seemed like an eternity to her, she opened her tear-filled eyes, her body now shaking with fright as she slowly raised her head to face her tormenter, Akuma. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to push the lingering images from her mind and come up with something to say to her captor.  
  
"Look at you...less than a minute of my power and you're already acting like a scared puppy. I gave you the chance to volunteer the information, but no, you had to be stubborn and choose the hard way. Last chance Serena, tell me what I want to know or I'll make your life a living hell! It's up to you. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to tell me anything that would bring about the next Armageddon, nothing that would even endanger your friends, all I want to know is how you obtained and can control the Crystal."  
  
"No." she tried to pretend that her recent experience hadn't frightened her as much as it had.  
  
"Very well." H e once again raised his finger to her forehead and imposed his power on her. Only this time he held there for several minutes before releasing her mind, all the while enjoying her screams of pain.  
  
When he finally released her, it was all she could do not to pass out. He once again demanded for the answers he sought. After a momentary thought of what he had done to her and with the full knowledge that he wouldn't hesitate to do it as many time as was necessary, she gave a small shudder before giving him her decision.  
  
"Alright," she whispered quietly in a barely audible voice, "I'll tell you what you want to know." I'll just have to give him the abbreviated version of our story and make sure not to mention anything about the others, especially anything that would endanger them. I just hope that that's good enough for him and that he won't ask anything more beyond that, because I'm not sure I'd be able to handle going through that ordeal again.  
  
So reluctantly Serena told him of her true identity as the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon, and she told him of how her mother had saved her and her people from Metalia and Beryl's destruction, including a very brief account of the resulting battles in this time. But she held true to her self-promise and never mentioned anything to implicate or endanger her friends. When she had finished her story, Akuma seemed to be satisfied with it and asked for mo further information from her, much to her relief. She counted it as a blessing and remained grateful that he left it at that.  
  
"Now maybe you'll answer a question for me." Serena tried to push her luck.  
  
"Possibly, it all depends on the question."  
  
"Where are my friends? What did you do with them? You wouldn't be here so calmly with that smug look on your face if you knew that my friends were coming here after you. Unless you did something to them, now where are they, what did you do?"  
  
"Well just lets say I gave them a little challenge to get through. If they can survive my challenge, then and only then will I consider them worthy of my time and I'll allow them to face me in their futile attempts to try and win you your freedom. Until then, I have a planet to run...with the help of your Crystal of course. You know, I really must thank you my dear, it was so generous of you to provide me with the Crystal. And of course my added thanks for the energy to power it as well. Hahahahaha!" And with that, he vanished, leaving the mentally tormented Serena to black out from sheer mental exhaustion.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Darien woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He got up and realized that he was in a forest and that he was detransformed. He soon noticed something else, or rather someone else...Seiya. Seiya had landed not to far from where Darien had and he had also been detransformed, he had also been returned to his male form. Seiya woke up a few minutes after Darien did. When they realized that they were alone, they tried to retransform, but to no avail. After several attempts, they admitted defeat and blamed it on a spell that Akuma must have cast to add to his "challenge". Instead, they started to discuss their options.  
  
"Our first priority, should be to find the others." Darien spoke up, assuming the role of leader.  
  
Seiya just glared at him. This was his planet and he'd be damned if he was going to let this egotistical jerk who stole the heart of his Odango was going to be in charge.  
  
"You're wrong. Our first priority should be to find and rescue Serena, Princess Kakuu and my friends." Seiya retorted with contempt.  
  
"Look, the two of us aren't strong enough to face Akuma on our own. Especially when he has the Silver Crystal and we can't transform. We're going to need the help of the others if we're going to save the ones we care about."  
  
"Maybe so, but what if while we're looking for the others, Akuma decides to kill our friends? We can't risk that, we have to risk going after them on our own. Or don't you care about what happens to Serena?"  
  
"Of course I care about what happens to her!" Darien snapped. "Don't you ever dare to try and accuse me otherwise! (sigh) Look, I don't know what happened between you two after I left for America and I don't know what connection you think you have with her, but she is MY wife and I will kindly ask you to remember that!"  
  
"I understand that Odango is your wife and I respect that. All I ask is that YOU understand that I have feelings for her too and that the only reason I've never acted upon them is out of respect for her! I also have respect for the fact that she chose you over me and the reasoning behind it, she explained it to me before I left after we had a small misunderstanding. And also out of the respect I have for her, I decided to leave it at that and drop the issue then and there, but that doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for her, and right now my main concern is for the safety of her and my friends."  
  
"Fine. Just make sure that you keep it that way and stay away from her, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it."  
  
"Good, then we have an agreement. As for Akuma killing our friends, I very much doubt that that will happen."  
  
"And what makes you so confident?"  
  
"For one thing, he needs Serena's energy to power and control the silver Crystal. And second of all, he believes that his ultimate moment of glory will come when your Princess breaks and bows down to him, utterly crushing the population's hopes, or at least what remains of them. Unless you've been extremely exaggerating about your Princess's abilities, then we shouldn't have to worry about that happening anytime soon. And if Akuma kills her, then she'll never be able to bow down to him, and I can't foresee him robbing himself of that pleasure. The same applies to your fiends. Being the Royal Guardians, they'll also be an important part of Akuma's great 'achievement'."  
  
"For you information, I was not exaggerating. Princess Kakuu would never bow down to that psychotic maniac and neither would my friends! Don't ever think for a second that they would!" Seiya's rage was flaring at Darien's 'implications'.  
  
"I wasn't implying that I thought they would surrender, I was just trying to explain my theory as to why Akuma won't hurt or kill them!" his frustration with Seiya clearly evident in his voice and growing quickly.  
  
"Fine. With that out of the way, I think we should head this way." He said trying to take control of the situation.  
  
"No, I have a feeling, that we'd have better luck this way." Darien said, indicating the opposite direction from which Seiya was about to head in.  
  
After another ten minutes of debating which direction they should head in, they finally agreed on Darien's choice of direction. This was only because Darien had miraculously convinced Seiya that being Tuxedo Mask, whether transformed or not, he usually had a good sense of where the Sailor Senshi were in tough situations. He left out the fact that it was usually Serena being in danger that called him to the battle, but the argument got him what he wanted as they headed down the path he had pointed out. As they headed off, both of them walked muttering and cursing under their breath about how they weren't happy about their current situation and how stubborn and arrogant the other was. So with the truce that had been forced upon them, they walked in silence to find the others. 


	5. A Spark of Hope

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 5: A Spark of Hope  
  
In another part of the forest...  
  
Rini slowly opened her eyes and rubbed a sore bump that she felt on the back of her head. She gradually made her way into a sitting position as she looked around to get her bearings and find out where she was. As she did so, she noticed two other people who were just coming to and were working on getting up. Rini stood up and ran over to see her friends Trista and Hotaru and to make sure that they were all right. After being assured that they were fine, Rini helped the two of them get up and then together they attempted to retransform, but to no avail.  
  
Rini and Hotaru just stood there in confusion; they had absolutely no idea what was going on or why they couldn't transform. Trista, on the other hand, had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What is it Pu, what's wrong?" Rini asked, getting a little worried herself. "I know it's bad that we can't transform back into Senshi mode, but it could've been worse. Right?"  
  
"True, it could be worse. And I'm afraid that it might be. I'm not as concerned about the fact that we can't transform, but about the reason WHY we can't transform."  
  
"Do you have any ideas about that, about why we can't transform?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I do know that Akuma's behind it. But there are two possibilities for our problem that I can think of. The first possibility being that he cast a spell to prevent us from transforming. The second possibility is the one that worries me though. You see, our powers are provided and strengthened trough the Silver Crystal. It's possible that through his use of the Crystal, despite the fact that he's using Serena's energy to power it, he may have poisoned it with negative energy to the extent that it no longer can provide us with the power to transform for it may no longer recognize our powers. I did feel a hint of negative energy when he blasted us with the Crystal, although that doesn't mean that this second explanation is the right one, it just means that we can't rule it out yet. (Rini's thoughts: So he used the Crystal to blast us, no wonder it was so strong. That must have been a major drain on Serena!) I just pray that the explanation for our problem is possibility 'A' and not possibility 'B'." They all shared this last sentiment.  
  
"Wow, is that actually possible Pu...that the Crystal could get so poisoned as to not even recognize our planetary powers anymore? Yikes, that's kinda scary." Rini said after listening to Trista's explanations. Trista just nodded her head in response to Rini's question.  
  
"But how do you know all this Trista, I mean about the Crystal getting poisoned and therefore stopping our powers and so on?" Hotaru asked, slightly in awe of the idea that this second possibility could actually happen.  
  
"As the Guardian of Time, I know many things. Things about the past, present and future, including knowledge of the Silver Millennium and how many of the magics of that time work."  
  
"So do you know how this is going to turn out?" Hotaru asked hopefully.  
  
"No, unfortunately I don't. When I leave the time gate, my memories of the future are lost to me. That way there's no way that I could slip up and let out some vital information that isn't supposed to be known yet. I know only what I need to as well as sharing any memories that the others have from their trip to the future when they faced the Nega-Moon Family and the Wiseman(a.k.a. The Doom Phantom)."  
  
"Oh well, guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Hotaru said glumly.  
  
"Pu, I have a question. You said that Akuma's been poisoning the Silver Crystal. If that's true, will it have any ill affect on Serena?" Rini asked, worried about what may happen to her future mother.  
  
"The negative energy affecting the Crystal shouldn't do her any harm unless it is causing her to expend more energy to power up the Silver Crystal, because if Akuma over uses the Crystal, it will completely drain Serena and she'll die."  
  
"WHAT!?" the other two cried out in shock and unison.  
  
"Akuma using Serena's energy through magic is no different that Serena using the Silver Crystal herself. And, as we all know, she has died from using it before. And what's worse is that although he needs Serena's energy to power the Crystal and he knows that, if he's not careful he may kill her without even knowing it, just by over-using the Crystal. Even as we speak, Serena is growing weaker and weaker by the minute."  
  
"But if Serena dies, then Rini will fade away out of existence!" Hotaru exclaimed in a fit of worry and panic.  
  
"And that would totally suck!" Rini added in her two cents while trying to hide her own concerns and fears.  
  
"I know, which is why we have to find the others and rescue Serena as soon as possible. Don't worry Sweetie (addressing Rini of course), we'll find her, but I want you to tell me the instant you start tired or weak, okay?"  
  
"Mm-hmm, I will." She knew exactly why Trista wanted her to do this...if Rini started showing these symptoms, it meant Serena was getting worse and the probability of the future changing was increasing. Although she still wouldn't admit it, Rini was terrified. She didn't want to lose her mother and she didn't want to fade out of existence either.  
  
After making Rini promise to tell them about any problems she started having, the three of them started heading off in a random direction hoping that it was the right one and that it would lead them to their friends. Unfortunately, that was all they could do, that and pray.  
  
The trio had only been walking for little more than half an hour, although it seemed almost like days to them, when they suddenly began to hear strange growling noises. They looked around and noticed that they were slowly starting to be surrounded by a large pack of wolf-like looking creature. Trista quickly pulled Rini and Hotaru in closer to her body in a protective and motherly manner. Then, without warning, one of the creatures leapt at them in an unprovoked attack. Trista turned her back to the creature while using her body as a shield for the two younger ones. The other creatures soon followed suit and launched their own attacks. Trista gave screams of pain as each attack landed on her. She quickly recovered from the first few attacks, but was finding it harder and harder to do so. Her main goal was to protect Rini and Hotaru and to try and find a way to get them away from these creatures.  
  
The two younger girls, for their part, were crying as they tried to escape from Trista's protective grasp so that they might help her, but Trista didn't give them the chance, despite their pleas. They knew that she was quickly losing this battle and that things were looking very bleak at this point in time. Despite Trista's protectiveness, they were still receiving some of the blows. All three of them knew that if they didn't find a way out of this soon, they would never have the chance to finish their mission and find their Princess.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Seiya and Darien had continued their journey in silence, not even looking at each other because of the anger they still had for each other. It had been well over an hour since they had stood in the middle of the forest arguing about Serena and the feeling they each had for her. As they were walking, a piercing scream filled the air and broke the awkward silence. For the first time since the argument, they looked at each other and spoke a few words.  
  
"What was that, or rather who was that?" Seiya was the first one to speak.  
  
"I don't know, but whoever it was needs our help. Come on, it sounded like it came from this direction." he said pointing in the direction in which they were already heading in. He then broke into a run and headed in the direction previously indicated.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Seiya called after him and Darien paused for a moment. " How do know it's not a trap? How can you be sure that we won't be captured and killed if we go to 'help this person'?"  
  
"True, it could be a trap, but it could also be one of the Senshi. If they're in the same situation as us, they could be in big trouble. And I for one am not willing to risk not going to this person's aid just to be on the safe side. I don't know if it was one of the Senshi of not, but if it was then they need my help."  
  
"No, it's too risky. And besides, there is no chance in Hell that I'm going to risk my life based on your stupid instincts!" Seiya continued to protest.  
  
"Look, I don't care what you do. Do whatever you want, but I'm going to go and help whoever it was that screamed." And with that, Darien took off running again in the direction he had headed in before.  
  
Seiya just cursed under his breath. He had to make a decision and fast. Finally he decided that it would be better to stick together than to separate (as much as he hated the idea) and therefore headed in the direction that Darien had headed off in. So, for the next little while, he ran like mad to try and catch up with Darien.  
  
Trista was on the verge of unconsciousness. Rini and Hotaru as well had taken a bit of a beating from the blows that Trista had been unable to block and things were looking down for the trio. From out of nowhere, a rock came hurtling at the lead creature and it hit him directly on the head between the eyes. The girls looked up to see Darien standing by a tree with another rock in his hand and a large stick he found on the ground along the way. They would have to do for now, considering they had no powers. Seiya showed up a few minutes later. Together, with much difficulty, they fought off the wolf-like creatures...each of them trying to out-fight the other. It was probably this competitive nature that allowed them to defeat the creatures. Eventually the creatures retreated in defeat, growling at their enemies with their displeasure at having lost. Ignoring their own wounds, which they had received during the battle, they rushed over to the girls to make sure that they were all right.  
  
"Thank you." Trista managed to say weakly before blacking out.  
  
Rini ran over and clung to her future father, clearly shaken by the experience. He returned her hug and reassured her that everything was going to be okay and that she was safe now. Although he was a little worried about the injuries that his future daughter and the others had sustained during the attack.  
  
Thinking that it would be best to leave before the creatures returned, and possibly with reinforcements, Darien went over to Trista and gave her a quick examination before carefully picking her up and carrying her away from the scene. Tending to her wounds was unfortunately going to have to wait. Rini, of course, was staying close to her father's side and kept her hand tightly clutched around his jacket, only because his hands were full and unavailable. Hotaru decided to take Rini's other hand for both the child's comfort and her own. Seiya stayed a few paces behind and took up the rear. He grumbled to himself about how Darien had assumed the role of leader and that because the Senshi supported him, he didn't have a say in the matter, despite the fact that it was HIS planet that they were trying to save this time, not theirs.  
  
The rest of the group, having had this little reunion, had a new sense of hope at finding the others and succeeding in their mission. So, with their newly found hope and renewed spirits, they continued their search to find the rest of their friends. 


	6. Decision Time

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what??? I still don't own Sailor Moon. (What? You thought I had some kind of big announcement or something...nope, sorry.)  
  
Once again, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate the reviews and I hope you keep them coming. Thanks again. =(  
  
Chapter 6: Decision Time  
  
Mina and Lita looked around at their surroundings. They seemed to be in some of kind of Grand Canyon imitation. From where they stood, they weren't able to see anything at the top of either side of the canyon and it seemed to go on forever in either direction.  
  
"Where are we? What is this place?" asked a still slightly dazed and confused Mina.  
  
"I have no idea. But I'm not looking forward to having to climb our way out of here." Lita stated as she noticed just how high up the top was and the fact that she couldn't see an end to the canyon either way she looked.  
  
Mina took a moment to take in the whole situation before letting out a moan/groan of disappointment and disgust at the thought of what it would take to get out of this wretched canyon. Several moments later she let out a sigh and said: "Okay, so we're going to have to climb so as to get a good vantage point, but which side should we climb?"  
  
"Well, looking at both of them, I would normally suggest the easier side. But considering the fact that it was Akuma who sent us here, we'd probably be better off taking the more difficult one."  
  
"Why did I some how already know that that's what you were going to say? Arrgggghhhh!!! This is so frustrating! I know, why don't we each take a side to climb and then shout across to each other what we find and what to do next once we get up there, sound good to you?"  
  
"Mina! Have you absolutely lost it girl? I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
"What, what'd I say?"  
  
"We are NOT splitting up!" she stated simply (more like yelled actually). "We are going to consider our options, make a decision, and continue on from there...TOGETHER!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright...sheesh, it was just an idea, get off my case." Mina complained.  
  
"Fine. Now, we need to find the quickest and safest way out of here. But we have to be careful so as not to walk into a trap."  
  
"I say we go for whichever side of the canyon that is the easiest to climb."  
  
Lita just stood there and contemplated the situation at hand. On the one side there was an easy climb and a very high possibly of a trap, on the other side there was a difficult and dangerous climb and a lot less likelihood of a trap. Should they risk getting caught in a trap or should they face the extremely dangerous risks of the harder climb? Either way, they needed to get out of this canyon. She mentioned her thoughts to Mina, also voicing the fact that sooner or later they were going to need food and water. They'd last longer than most because of their heritage, but not being able to transform would hinder their resilience slightly. So the two girls stated discussing their options, although both of them were leaning towards the easier climb.  
  
"Hellooooo!?" The two girls heard a strangely familiar voice echo through the canyon. Not knowing which direction it had come from or whether or not it was safe to respond, they stood in silence as they waited to see if the person would say anything else. A few moments later, the voice called out again, "Anybody?".  
  
Lita gave a small start in surprise as she finally realized and recognized who the owner of the voice was. "Wait a second, that sounded like Raye!"  
  
"Yeah, and it came from that direction!" Mina said as she pointed to the side of the canyon with the easier climb. "Do you think it could be a trap?"  
  
"Maybe, but there's no way we can know for sure. But I'm willing to take the chance if you are. You with me?"  
  
"All the way."  
  
"Alright then lets go!"  
  
Both girls started running towards the side of the canyon and were both relieved that it was the easier side that they were going to have to climb. Mina especially was glad that she wasn't going to have to over- exert herself for the climb...she was a gymnast after all, not a rock climber.  
  
"Hold on, we're coming!" Lita shouted back.  
  
Standing in the middle of nowhere, in a desert-like place, were Amy and Raye. And Raye was not happy with the situation and predicament at all. She had been yelling for at least a good five minutes now.  
  
"Raye give it up. There's obviously no one else around or within hearing distance." Amy told her as she let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Fine." Raye eventually said, giving into defeat. "So what do we do now? I know we have to find the others, but we have no idea where they are, we're in the middle of nowhere and we can't even transform!  
  
"Well, maybe we should head towards those mountains. At least they could provide us with some shelter from the elements, plus, we might be able to find some food or at least water."  
  
"Maybe, but what if we find something else, like...I don't know, lets say maybe NEGA-MONSTERS!"  
  
"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing. And for the moment, those mountains are our best bet for food and shelter."  
  
"Fine, I guess. Considering we don't exactly have any other options or better plans to go with."  
  
They had just started walking towards the mountains they heard a voice cry out: "Hold on, we're coming!"  
  
"Who was that?" Amy asked in surprise.  
  
"Don't know, but it came from over there." she replied while pointing towards the canyon, which just happened to be in the opposite direction. "Lets go see who it is, it could be one of the others."  
  
Raye had a broad smile of victory playing around her lips, she had been right and Amy the genius had been wrong...there had been somebody who had heard her. But due to the severity of the situation, she kept her mouth shut (for once) and just let the grin, which she just couldn't hold back any longer, speak for itself.  
  
Lita and Mina were carefully and diligently making their way out of the canyon. Considering how dangerous and difficult the climb was (even if it was the easier side, they still didn't have any gear or anything), the two girls were making excellent time. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached the top of the cliff. As they stood up, they looked around to get a good look at their new surroundings. They were standing at the edge of what looked to be a barren wasteland desert. When they looked across to see what was on the other side of the canyon, they saw a huge forest filled the entire expanse.  
  
I knew there was a reason as to why that side was harder to climb than this on. Lita thought to herself.  
  
They returned their gaze to the empty land mass before them and noticed that two figures were running towards them. Not being sure if they were friend or foe, they got ready to fight...although they knew it would be a short fight if the figures happened to be from the Negaverse. To their relief, it was Amy and Raye that came into view and they started running over to meet them.  
  
"Lita! Mina!" Amy cried out in joy as she recognized that the two figures they were approaching were their friends.  
  
"Boy... are we... glad... to see you!" Mina managed to day as she gasped for air. All the climbing and running had been exhausting. Even Lita was breathing heavily.  
  
"I see you guys got detransformed too. Any luck in retransforming?" Lita asked, already knowing the answer, but she thought she should ask anyway.  
  
"Nope. Same with you I take it?" Raye replied, and just as she suspected, they hadn't been able to transform either.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, Amy and I were about to head over to those mountains in the distance when we heard you respond to my calls. She thinks they'll provide shelter and there could possibly be food and water."  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Lita said impatiently.  
  
And with that, the four girls started heading towards the mountains, hoping that the rest of their friends were safe and that they would meet up with them soon.  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
Akuma, sat in his self-appointed throne, a happily smug smile on his face. Nagare'boshi was his and everybody was serving him. As long as he had the Silver Crystal, nobody could stand up against him. Those who dared to refuse his rule and rebel were instantly punished and received their punishment (whether it be death or otherwise) by way of the Crystal. He found the power of the Crystal to be intoxicating and he loved it. He would use it every chance he got, whether it be for punishment on the population or for some whimsical desire he had...and it was beginning to take its toll on Serena.  
  
In the darkness of her prison, Serena (who had been drifting in and out of consciousness) felt her life slowly slipping away from her as Akuma drained her energy to power up the Crystal for all his wisps and whims. I hope Darien and the others are all right, and that they get here soon, or otherwise there may be nothing left of me to save. "Darien, I love you." she whispered to no one in particular. Then, with one last thought of her one true love, she blacked out and returned to the world of unconsciousness. 


	7. Fading Away

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I do NOT own Sailor Moon! There, happy? I said it. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Fading Away  
  
I hope Darien and the others are okay and that they get here soon. Otherwise, it may be too late and there'll be nothing left of me to save. Serena thought to herself. She felt so weak, almost as if she was fading away into nothingness. Her body was ready to give up, but she wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't. She had to fight, if not for herself, then for her friends and loved ones...she wouldn't allow their suffering to be in vain. "Darien, I love you." was the last thing she said before drifting back into unconsciousness.  
  
Darien stopped dead in his tracks. He had felt a sudden chill go through his entire body and he knew something was wrong. Something was happening to Serena, he could feel their connection fading. His concern and worry heightened ten fold when he noticed that Rini was fazing in and out. Although, Rini stopped fazing a few moments later, Darien knew that they had to find Serena, and fast. He just hoped that they weren't too late!  
  
"What was that? What just happened here?" Seiya asked slightly confused.  
  
"Serena's dying." Darien said as calmly as he could.  
  
"WHAT? You don't know that! You're just panicking! You have no way of knowing that!"  
  
"No, I'm not." Darien's calmness was quickly being replaced with anger. "I know she's dying because Serena and I have a special connection. We always have. I have always known when she is in danger and right now is one of those times."  
  
"Maybe so, but that still doesn't explain what just happened to Rini."  
  
"She fazed in and out because she's our future daughter, or did you forget that little tid-bit of information?" Darien asked sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't forget, I just want to know what that has to do with her fading in and out."  
  
"Fine, I'll spell it out for you. Because she's our FUTURE daughter, if Serena were to die in this time before Rini is born, the future would change and Rini would cease to exist in this timeline. Now do you get it?" Darien spoke to him almost in the same manner in which one would speak to a child and of course it had the desired affect.  
  
"Okay, I get it." Seiya replied, extremely annoyed at the way Darien had answered him as was evident in his voice.  
  
Darien suggested that Hotaru (now 16 yrs old) piggy-back Rini so that she wouldn't tire or over-work herself. Hotaru readily agreed and helped a pouting Rini (who of course insisted she was fine) onto her back. Darien would've taken Rini himself, but he was still carrying an unconscious Trista. And Darien wasn't the type to just pass her like a hot potato just because something else had come up. So they quickened their pace and continued their journey.  
  
They walked in silence as they were all really worried. But Darien looked to be especially un-nerved. True, that his wife's life was on the line, but there was something more to it. Hotaru noticed this, but thought it best not to say anything. If it was important and if they really needed to know, then Darien would tell them.  
  
As they walked, Darien though about what had happened. Getting the un-nerving chill was normal when Serena was in danger, no matter how much or how little. But this time, there was something more. He could've sworn that he had heard Serena talking to him. This had happened before, but only under extreme circumstances. Also, when he heard her voice, it was weak and distant and he feared what that meant. On all other occasions it had been her normal voice calling out to him, but not this time. He thought about telling the others but decided against it. He didn't want to add to their worries and fears. Instead, he decided to keep it to himself. But her voice and her words kept echoing in his head: "Darien, I love you."  
  
In a dark cave, Imara slowly sat up, rubbing her head to try and soothe the huge headache she had. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but any amount of time was too long as far as she was concerned. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed a limp figure off a short distance from where she was sitting. The figure was lying completely motionless. Aware that it might be a trap, Imara cautiously made her way over to petite figure. As she approached, the figure let out a low moan of pain. When Imara reached the figure she found out that it was not any kind of trap, but instead that it was her one true love...Michelle.  
  
"Michelle? Michelle, wake up!"  
  
"Imara?" Michelle said weakly as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where are we? Where are you for that matter? I can't see you."  
  
"I'm right here beside you. We seem to be in some kind of cave, so just give your eyes a minute to adjust to the dark."  
  
Several minutes later, Michelle told her "I still can't see you Imara, my eyes haven't adjusted." She put her hand right in front of her face to check and see if her suspicions were correct. They were. "Imara, I think I'm blind. It feels like I might have struck a nerve when we fell, which would explain my headache."  
  
Imara sat there speechless. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be! It was impossible. Despite the fact that she had no control over what had happened, she partially blamed herself. She kept thinking that there was something she could have done to have prevented Michelle's injury.  
  
"Imara, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"It can't be true! Why did it have to be you? It should've been me! This isn't fair, if only I had caught you and broken your fall or something, anything! It's just not fair! I'm sorry Michelle."  
  
"Imara, stop blaming yourself and acting like this is your fault, because it isn't. There's nothing you could've done to prevent this!" she practically yelled the last part. Her lash out made her fell dizzy and she grasped for Imara's arm for support.  
  
"Michelle! What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice conveying her deep concern and badly hidden panic.  
  
"My head." Her breathing had gotten considerably heavier.  
  
After a quick inspection, Imara found that Michelle had received a small cut and a large bump on the back of her head and indeed that it was very close to one of the nerves. She informed Michelle of her injury and they both agreed that this was the cause of her blindness. They only hoped that the damage was temporary and not permanent.  
  
With the mystery of Michelle's condition explained, they turned their attention to other important matters, such as getting out of the caves and finding their friends. It was only now that they realized and took note of the fact that they were no longer in their Senshi forms. And just as everyone else had done, they tried to retransform and got the same results.  
  
"Just great! Now what do we do? It's going to be hell getting out of here in our civilian forms." Imara, in her already upset state, was not handling the situation as well as she normally would.  
  
"Well, we need to get out of here no matter what. We need to find the others so we can save the Princess before it's too late. We do have a mission after all."  
  
"But Michelle, you shouldn't be over working yourself...not with that head injury. I don't want that injury of yours to get any worse."  
  
"Look, I know you're worried about me and I appreciate your concern. But like I said before, we have a duty and mission to fulfil. We have to protect our Prince and Princess no matter what the cost. We can't forget that."  
  
"But..." Imara tried to protest, but was interrupted by a reassuring kiss from Michelle. When she pulled away, Imara gave a sigh of concession and said: "You're right, as usual. But promise me that the moment you start having problems or start feeling tired, you'll tell me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Imara smiled down at her love before bending over and returning her kiss. "Alright then, lets go find our friends." With that, Imara helped Michelle up to her feet and started guiding her through the caves while providing her with her shoulder for support.  
  
Several hours later, the two women emerged from the caves to find themselves amid the seemingly endless mountains. Imara relayed the situation to Michelle and told her that she was going to climb up to a slightly higher vantage point so that they could decide which course of action to take upon her return.  
  
"You stay here, I'll be right back. Until then, just rest and relax and try not to do too much."  
  
"Don't worry, I know the drill. I won't move or do anything until you get back. Promise."  
  
A short while later, Imara returned and told Michelle her findings. In three of the directions, the mountains continued on for as far as the eye could see. In the remaining direction, the mountains continued on for a mile or so before they abruptly ended in a desert-like expanse. Imara also reported that she thought she had seen something moving in the distance across the open plains.  
  
The four girls, who made up the group of the Inner Senshi, had been running for hours, taking short breaks now and again to catch their breath and replenish their strength. It was mid-afternoon now and they'd been running since early this morning.  
  
"Arrgggghhhh!!! This is so frustrating! We've been running for hours and yet those stupid mountains are still miles and miles away!" Mina shouted in exasperation as they stopped for another break.  
  
"Yeah I know." Raye voiced her exasperation as well. "And how do we know if we're even going in the right direction? What if the others are on the other side of the canyon?"  
  
"Tell me about it! I feel like we're on some kind of wild goose chase!" Lita added her opinion to the conversation. She reflected a moment before speaking again. "But then again, there was no way to get to the other side of the canyon without climbing back down and then up again. And who knows how long that would take in civilian form, to say nothing of how dangerous it would be. No, right now we're best off taking the safest road."  
  
"Lita's right. And besides, like I said before, the mountains mat provide us with some shelter if we need it and quite possibly a source of food and/or water too." Amy said, always using her logical thinking.  
  
"Well, I guess it's like they always say: 'No gain, no pain'."  
  
"Mina! Could you at least try to get one of those phrases right!" Raye snapped at her.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You got it backwards Mina." Amy explained quietly.  
  
"Yeah, it's 'No pain, no gain'. Not the other way around." Lita corrected her.  
  
"Oh...oops! My mistake! Hahahaha!"  
  
After another few minutes of resting, they stood up from the ground where they had been sitting and once again started running towards the mountains.  
  
Imara and Michelle were making slow time through the mountains. Michelle's head was beginning to bother her more and more as the hours went by. Eventually Imara just picked Michelle up and started carrying her, despite her protests. They too had also stopped for breaks every so often, but they were more for Michelle's benefit than Imara's.  
  
Night was falling and they'd been walking since noon, or at least sometime in and around then. Finally, they made it out of the mountains and onto the open plains. After walking only a short distance, Imara saw four figures approaching them, while Michelle could only hear them. Imara put Michelle down and moved in front of her in a protective manner. She took on a fighting stance and was ready to attack anyone who would dare try and hurt Michelle. Michelle, for her part, knowing that she wouldn't be able to help Imara in her condition without getting in the way, stood silently behind her and prayed for her safety, hoping that she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
As the figures drew closer, Imara lowered her guard as she recognized the familiar faces of her friends. She breathed a sigh of relief, told Michelle the good news and then called out to them.  
  
"Hey girls! Good to see you!"  
  
"Imara, Michelle!" they all chorused in unison.  
  
The two groups exchanged stories and then debated what course of action they should take next. None of them wanted to go in the direction from which they had respectfully come from. They eventually decided to rest for the night while taking turns as guard, and they all agreed that Michelle would not take a watch...which she reluctantly agreed to, she hated feeling helpless. With that settled, they all laid down on the ground and drifted off to sleep...all but Imara who had the first watch.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
As the sun was setting, Darien and his group and his group came across a large canyon that unbeknown to them, their friends had escaped from earlier that day.  
  
"Great! Just Great! Now what do we do oh masterful leader?" Seiya said with much sarcasm and some anger. After all, it was 'arrogant Darien' who had chosen this direction. Seiya's dislike for Darien was growing stronger by the second and the tension between the two of them was as well. It could easily be said that the air between the two of them was thick enough to cut with a knife (to coin a phrase).  
  
Darien stood there silently and looked around as he quickly assessed the situation and tried to figure out what course of action to take. Hotaru too, had been analyzing the situation and she noticed what she thought to be a faint set of footprints. She pointed them out to Darien and asked what he made of them. He agreed that they were indeed footprints. They discussed this new angle of events and then proceeded to discuss how the should proceed. They group agreed (for the most part) that their best bet was to try and find a way across the canyon. But there was one who disagreed.  
  
"Are you CRAZY!?" Seiya shouted angrily, still resentful and bitter that Darien was in charge due to the fact that he had the support of the others with them.  
  
"Look, our friends may be over there and if they are, then we're going to find them! Now if you don't want to come with us, that's fine by me! You can go and do your own thing and we'll do our. We're perfectly capable of finding Serena and getting the Crystal back on our own. Then you can solve your own problems however the hell you want!" Darien's voice was filled with rage. He was sick and tired of this man. He was presumptuous, arrogant, egotistical, and a major pain in the ass! Darien was usually a very patient and tolerant man, but Seiya was really starting to get to him.  
  
Seiya stood there in silence. He knew he wouldn't make it on his own...not without his powers, so he reluctantly gave in and muttered an apology under his breath.  
  
Darien was reluctant to stop, but he knew that the group needed to get some rest if they were going to get across the canyon. He and Seiya worked out a watch system while Rini and Hotaru went to sleep. Darien had first watch, so Seiya joined the girls in slumber. Trista, by this point, had begun to drift in and out of consciousness. Darien just hoped that she would be all right and that her strength will have returned by tomorrow. As he sat there, he heard Rini let out a small groan of pain, so he looked over to where she was sleeping only to see her faze in and out again. Seeing this, Darien hung his head and sighed. A single tear fell to the ground before he pushed the rest of them back. He couldn't lose his family, he wouldn't!  
  
Darien looked over towards the open plains across the way and whispered into the night air (as if in response to Serena's earlier words): "Hold on my love, I'm coming." 


	8. Lucky Breaks

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: Must I really say it?  
  
AN: It was brought to my attention that if Serena is getting weaker, wouldn't this be seen in the use of the crystal? Probably yes, but with the planet's population being threatened into doing as Akuma wishes, he would be using the Crystal less. But that wouldn't stop the ropes from draining her energy. So basically, Akuma's getting a nice large reserve of power.  
  
Chapter 8: Lucky Breaks  
  
Serena stirred from her unconscious state. "Hold on my love, I'm coming." she heard Darien's voice telling her. "Darien? Where are you?" she murmured as she slowly managed to lift her head. When she looked around to see where he was, she saw no one. It must have been a dream she thought to herself.  
  
When the time came for Darien to wake Seiya up for his watch, he found that he wasn't tired in the slightest. So instead of waking him, he just let Seiya continue sleeping while he maintained his watch, keeping alert with a watchful eye to spot any danger that may be approaching.  
  
In the early hours of the morning (ie. 2 or 3), Trista started waking up. Darien went over to check on her while helping her sit up slightly. He was relieved to see that she was well on her way to recovery from yesterday's incident.  
  
"Oohhh...my head!" Trista raised her hand to her head to try and stop the spinning sensation that was coming from the sudden head rush she had received from sitting up too fast. "How long have I been out for?"  
  
"A little less than a day. How are you feeling...considering the circumstances?  
  
"Fine, I guess. A little sore, but that's to be expected. What about Rini and Hotaru, are they all right?"  
  
"Hotaru's fine. They both got a few scrapes and bruises, but otherwise they were unharmed in the fight. But Rini..."  
  
"But what?" Trista prodded him. "What about her? She's all right, isn't she?" she asked fearfully.  
  
Darien gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure. Yesterday after the incident, she started fazing in and out of the timeline. It's happened several times since. I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose them!"  
  
Darien's emotional barriers started to fail as a few tears began to run down his cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by Trista, despite Darien's futile attempts to hide them and the cloak of night that still surrounded them. Trista moved to put a comforting arm around his shoulder. She tried to reassure him, but it was hard for her to. She was deeply concerned about the safety and lives of her future queen and Goddaughter. She loved them both so very much and she would do anything to protect them and get them out of harm's way. And so the two of them sat in silence the rest of the night, until the sun began to rise and the time came for them to wake the others.  
  
"We should wake the others up now and continue our search for the rest of the Senshi. I'll fill you in on what the plan is as go." Darien said as he stood up and took one last look across the way before waking the others.  
  
Trista nodded in understanding and stood up as well. In his mind, Darien was a little worried as to whether or not Trista would be up to the trip, but he knew that she would insist upon going no matter what. She was a Senshi after all, and they all seemed to have that same stubbornness when it came to situations like this.  
  
As they headed back over to where the others were, Darien paused a moment. Trista stopped to look back at him and see what was wrong. He just looked at her and quietly said: "Thank you." Trista smiled and continued to walk towards the others to wake them up.  
  
Lita went over and started waking up the rest of the girls. Once they shook off their grogginess, they again started discussing their options and what course of action they should take.  
  
"Imara, were there any streams or anything in the mountains? Anything that might indicate a source of food or water for us?" Amy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then our best bet is to head back to the canyon and on the way, figure out how to get across it so that we can get to the forest. After all, trees and plants can't grow without water, now can they?" Lita suggested.  
  
They discussed this option and finally agreed that it was their best one. So, they started their long trek across the empty expanse. Despite a peaceful night's sleep, they were all tired due to lack of food and water. They knew that they needed to find a source of nutrition soon or else hunger and dehydration would be the end of them. It was this knowledge that drove them to not give up and to reach that forest, no matter what.  
  
After waking the others, the small group began to discuss the best, quickest and safest way to get to the other side of the canyon. They knew that whatever they decided, they must do it quickly, for both Serena and Rini were running out of time.  
  
Rini, due to her unnatural exhaustion, had not really been paying attention or partaking in their conversation. Instead, she had been staring off in the distance, when suddenly she saw something that mad her think that she was hallucinating...a bushel of raspberries. She pointed them out to the others and asked if she was dreaming.  
  
Darien went over to inspect the area Rini had indicated. There were indeed raspberries. Taking a chance, he decided to try one to make sure they weren't a trap or a deception and to ensure that they hadn't been poisoned. Trista wasn't happy with him for taking a chance like that, but he gave her no say in the matter. A few minutes later, when nothing had happened to him, they decided that the berries were safe to eat. So, they enjoyed a small breakfast of raspberries.  
  
"If there's food here, maybe we'll be able to find some water too." Trista suggested.  
  
"Possibly. We should look around and find out before we cross the canyon. Seiya, Hotaru, you two check the surrounding area for water. Just don't go too far. I want you back here in roughly two hours." Darien instructed. "Trista, Rini and I will look for more food sources and pick the remaining raspberries from the bush we already found."  
  
"And what do you plan to put the berries in?" Seiya asked sceptically.  
  
In response, Darien removed his green jacket and turned it into an improvised homemade basket. "This should do the trick." he said with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Hmmphh! Whatever." And with that, Seiya started walking off.  
  
"Hey Hotaru, don't put up with anything from him. If you have a problem, just holler or let me know when you get back and I'll take care of it." Darien advised her, with Trista adding in her two cents of agreement.  
  
"Will do." she replied and then took off after Seiya.  
  
With two of their group gone, the remaining three continued working on gathering food. After a while of searching, they managed to find some more raspberries and a few bushels of blueberries. Soon, Darien's jacket was full and Rini decided to use the scarf and bows from her school uniform as another means of storing the berries. Trista would've used the business jacket from her outfit, but that had been used for the improvised homemade bandages they placed on her more severe wounds.  
  
Approximately two hours later, as instructed, Hotaru and Seiya came back with hopeful looks on their faces. They hadn't found a stream or anything, but they had found an area where the ground was moist and muddy, more so than any other part of the forest.  
  
"We think there may be an underground spring or something like that." Seiya explained.  
  
"Alright. Seiya, you and I will find some kind of stick or something to dig with and then dig up some of that earth to see if it really is a spring. Hotaru, you stay here and watch over them."  
  
"Sure thing Darien."  
  
"Darien, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm FINE! I'm just a little banged up, it's no biggie."  
  
"Trista, I know that you're strong, but I also know how stubborn you are. I know that your injuries are bothering you more than you're letting on. I just don't want you over-doing it, that's all."  
  
"Fine...for now." She finally gave in, knowing that Darien was just as stubborn as her and the rest of the Senshi and that once he had made up his mind, there was no changing it. Rini, however, had made no protest. She knew that it was useless to try and hide how weak she felt...especially after having fazed out a few times.  
  
With the assurance that Trista was going to take it easy, the two men left with the hopes of finding some water. Hours later, as the afternoon was coming to a close and evening was getting ready to settle, the two returned with broad smiles on their faces...they had found water!  
  
Rini, who had fallen asleep wrapped up in Trista's comforting arms, woke up to a lot of loud noise and commotion. When she learned about the discovery, she too joined in the excitement as they all got up to go and get drinks.  
  
The six girls had been walking since sunrise and the afternoon would soon be over. They knew they only had a few hours of sunlight left. Michelle had been growing very weary and had recently blacked out in Imara's arms. She had started having problems keeping her balance a while ago, so Imara had once again started carrying her. They were all feeling the exhaustion of hunger and dehydration taking its toll on them. They started thinking about the idea that they might not make, that they would fail their Serena, their friend and Princess, but they quickly pushed those thoughts from their minds. They knew that if they kept thinking like that, it would drive them mad. Instead, they focused on reaching their destination, praying that they would survive this ordeal.  
  
Akuma appeared in front of Serena, a smug look of victory on his face. Using his powers, he showed Serena the predicament that her friends were in and how hopeless the situation seemed.  
  
"As you can see my dear, two of your friends are in pretty bad shape. And the child seems to be growing weaker by the hour. As for the other girls in the desert, they won't last the night. Even if the other three do survive, they'll be powerless against me. They're no match for me, especially when I have the power of your Silver Crystal. You know? I really must thank you for providing me with both it and your energy. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"You bastard! My friends WILL survive and they WILL find me. We're stronger than you think. You do wrong to under-estimate your enemies. And you can be sure that when they do find me, we'll destroy you and I will reclaim what is mine. Your magic has only delayed us in our mission. But I swear this to you, in the name of the Moon, I will overcome your barriers and retake MY Crystal. You will regret ever having crossed us."  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! You fool! Don't pester me. Those are idle threats and both you and I know it! No Serena, all of your friends are going to die and you'll be left all alone here in the prison I've made for you." Then he disappeared.  
  
"No," she said out of both fear and anger, although she was still weak, "I won't let it happen." Tears had started forming in her eyes and they began to fall as the fear was becoming the prominent emotion. "My friends, please be safe. Mother, please give me the strength I need to help my friends. Help me give them what they need to survive." She closed her eyes and concentrated on sending her friends the strength they needed to get through this challenge. As she finished, she gave one last silent plea for their safety before blacking out for the last time.  
  
Darien's group was heading back towards the canyon when they felt a warm wave of energy pass through them. They immediately felt refreshed and invigorated. Darien, for his part, had a look of concern on his face, he knew what had just happened. He had recognized Serena's energy from their connection. The others knew from the look on his face what had happened. Then they all heard her voice calling out to them: "My friends, please be safe." A few moments later, Rini blacked out and they knew they were almost out of time.  
  
The six girls were ready to give up. No matter how much they walked, it seemed like the canyon never got any closer. It was at the moment that they were about to give in to the exhaustion that they felt the same warm wave wash over them and they felt a new sense of hope building inside them. They also had a new burst of energy that made them feel like they could face anything. Even Michelle woke up again. As they looked at each other with a new determination on their faces, they too heard Serena's voice call out to them. It was the same message: "My friends, please be safe." Sensing that time was running out faster than it was before, they pressed on towards the canyon. A while later, their perseverance was rewarded, they had reached the canyon. As they looked over to the other side, they were relieved to see the faces of their friends (who were to busy analyzing the canyon and how to get across it to notice them). They called over to them to get their attention. The smaller co-ed group looked up, and a similar look of relief crossed their faces.  
  
After hearing that there was food and water on the other side, the others carefully but speedily made their way to the other side. It was the middle of the night when they arrived at the top of the other side and they graciously accepted the food and water offered to them. Michelle's wounds were tended to and the group took the time they had to rest, for they knew that soon they would be facing the challenge of their lives. 


	9. A New Problem

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: You all know what goes here.  
  
AN: I am still grateful to all my reviewers for taking precious time out of their day to read my fanfic...Thank You!  
  
Chapter 9: A New Problem  
  
Akuma had been watching the scene unfold before him and he did not like what he was seeing. He was not impressed at all. The Senshi had overcome his challenge and had been reunited with each other. The fact that they had managed to survive his specially chosen environments, ones that he had been so sure would have destroyed them after wearing them down, filled him with rage. Keeping true to his word, now that they were reunited, he brought them to his domain. Within moments his enemies were standing before him, slightly confused at the sudden change of scenery.  
  
"I must say that I'm surprised you actually made it through and survived my challenge."  
  
The room brightened slightly as Akuma raised the lighting level (through his magic), and the group got a better look at their surroundings. Imara, of course, was relaying all this information to Michelle who couldn't look at their surroundings. They looked towards Akuma, waiting to see what he was going to do next, when they noticed that slightly behind him was Serena, still hung by her arms and unconscious.  
  
"Serena!" they all chorused in unison.  
  
"Ah, so you've noticed my little power supply. Well, guess what? Her time is now up! I had intended to keep her in order to use the Crystal, but unfortunately destroying you is going to take more energy than I originally thought. I guess I'll just have to rule Nagare'boshi without the Silver Crystal."  
  
As he said this, they noticed the rope that bound Serena's hands together started glowing. Rini, who had been drifting in and out of consciousness much like her mother had been, was now awake and tried to summon her Crystal, despite how weak she felt already. Unfortunately, her efforts came too late, for she started to disappear and was gone within only a few minutes. The bonds around Serena's wrists also began to fade away and she fell to the ground.  
  
Akuma had planned on attacking immediately, but he decided that he would rather watch their pain and suffering of losing their loved ones first, so he did nothing for now.  
  
Darien, meanwhile, had run over to Serena's side, trying to deny what he knew to be true through their connection...Serena was dead. He grabbed her in his arms and tried to tell her to wake up. Akuma broke out in laughter at his futile attempts. The Sailor Senshi just stood there in silence, shock and horror, tears filling their eyes. They refused to believe that Serena was dead. Finally getting bored, Akuma took advantage of their distressed state and started firing energy blasts at them from the Silver Crystal. He figured that if his power source was gone, then he would at least have fun before his reserves ran out.  
  
Darien was completely oblivious to the danger that the Senshi were in. He was lost in his own world of pain and despair; Serena was gone. The most important person in his life, the only person who filled his life with joy, the one who made his life complete...she was gone. He held her body close to his chest while he silently cried, letting all his tears fall freely onto her soft golden hair.  
  
"Serena, don't leave me. You can't. You can't leave me alone like this. Please Serena, please come back to me." he kept muttering to himself. Then he gave into the pain, sorrow and frustration. "SERENA!!!!!"  
  
With a brilliant flash of light, the Silver Crystal left Akuma and appeared above the tragedy stuck couple. As it did so, Darien's body began to glow with a bright goldish hue, which spread to surround Serena's body as well. When the intense brightness faded somewhat, allowing the others to see again, they noticed also that the two of them were now in their past forms of Serenity and Endymion while they themselves had returned to Senshi form. Seiya was not excluded from this, and she was once again Sailor Star Fighter. The glowing did not completely dissipate until another few minutes had passed. They all looked on in wonder (even Akuma) as they tried to figure out what was happening. When the glowing did fade away, they were all shocked to see Serenity open her eyes and wake up, at which point Rini also reappeared as Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
"Endymion?" she whispered, slightly confused by her surroundings.  
  
"Welcome back, my love. Now lets finish this." he said as he helped her to her feet.  
  
With his power over the Crystal broken, the seal he had placed on Kakuu, Taiki and Yaten was also broken, allowing the three ladies to join in the fight as well.  
  
In an act of desperation, Akuma let out a fury of attacks, which the Stars and Senshi easily dodged, having also received an energy boost from the Silver Crystal. They joined together to provide Serenity and Endymion (who were standing slightly ahead of the others) with their powers, allowing Serenity to combine all of their strength into one attack. The last thing Akuma heard was Serenity calling out her attack: "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Sitting up so as to get their bearings, the large group was surprised to find themselves in Kakuu's palace on Nagare'boshi. Kakuu went to a window to see what was happening outside. To her surprise, the people were out in the streets celebrating the defeat of Akuma and enjoying the bright sunny day. She relayed this to the others with a tone of relief in her voice. The Starlights were glad and relieved to hear this as they and the others detransformed. The Sailor Senshi, however, were more worried about Serena and Darien, whom had also reverted back to their normal selves. They were alive, miraculously, but were weak and unconscious from over- exerting their energy.  
  
"Taiki, Yaten, take them to our guest rooms so that they might sleep it off. And then meet us in my dining room." Kakuu instructed the two women. "As for the rest of you, follow me and we will get something to eat and I will send for a doctor to give us all a quick check up and to examine Michelle."  
  
"Thank you." Michelle said quietly.  
  
"Princess, if I may please have your permission to go and help Taiki and Yaten, I'd like to help them get those two settled in." Seiya was still in male form, for that was his form when he had transformed on Earth. He had not changed back yet.  
  
"Of course Seiya, go."  
  
So Seiya left and took off after the other two while the rest of them continued on towards Kakuu's private dinning room. Imara and Trista glared at Seiya as he left. Michelle would have done the same if it were not for her sight problem.  
  
Due to the society's unstable nature before Akuma's attack, Kakuu had spent very little time fixing up her palace, so it was very humble looking and not highly decorated right now. She had the necessary rooms set up and that was about it. This proved to be a problem in finding a room for Serena and Darien. There was nothing really available, so Taiki and Yaten ended up placing them in separate rooms (for the time being) that were right across the hall from each other.  
  
After making their charges comfortable, Taiki and Yaten went to join the others for a well deserved meal. Seiya on the other hand, decided to stay behind. He slipped into Serena's room and took up vigil by her side. About half an hour later, Serena woke up and looked around at her surroundings. She quickly noticed Seiya who had moved over closer to her upon seeing her move.  
  
"Where am I?" were the first words out of her mouth.  
  
"You're in one of the guest rooms in Kakuu's palace." Or lack there of Seiya though to himself.  
  
"And who are you?" she asked as she stared at him blankly.  
  
"Very funny. You can't say you don't recognize me this time." he said thinking back to the first time they met.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't. Have we met before?"  
  
"Serena, cut it out!"  
  
She continued to stare blankly at him.  
  
"Fine, be that way. I'm Seiya you're Serena and we're good friends."  
  
"Serena?" Now she just looked confused.  
  
"Serena, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, a little confused by her reactions.  
  
Tears were welling up in her eyes and she began to panic as she said: "I don't know who I am. I can't remember anything! 


	10. Bad Reactions

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: How many times must we go through this?  
  
Chapter 10: Bad Reactions  
  
"I don't know who I am. I can't remember anything!" Serena cried in a panic.  
  
Not thinking of any possible consequences that may result from his actions, Seiya quickly went over to Serena and pulled her into a comforting hug and provided her with a shoulder to cry on. They sat like this for nearly an hour. Finally Seiya managed to calm her down enough to get her to agree to going and getting some food.  
  
Everyone looked up when they heard the door open to see who it was that had entered the dining room. What they saw took them completely by surprise. Serena and Seiya walked in, Seiya's arm wrapped around Serena's waist and Serena's face tear-stained. At first they assumed the worst. They thought that maybe Darien hadn't survived losing all that energy from resurrecting her and the battle that ensued. That possibility was immediately dismissed as they noticed that Rini was still with them. It was Imara who finally broke the silence.  
  
Temporarily putting aside the fact that Seiya's arm was draped on Serena's shoulder, she asked: "How are you feeling Princess?" As always, making her Princess's safety her first and foremost priority.  
  
"Princess?" Serena looked at Seiya curiously.  
  
"We can explain later." Looking to the others, she said: "She has complete amnesia." This was followed by cries of "What?" and "Oh no!" and other such things.  
  
Amy pulled out her Mercury computer in order to try and scan her friend. While she was doing this, Serena was being reintroduced to her friends. During all of this, the doctor that Kakuu had sent for arrived at the palace and was filled in on the situation and the recent events of the past few days. All Amy was able to determine with her computer was that Serena's condition was not magically inflicted. Following her analysis, the doctor was introduced to the group and he started making his examinations.  
  
Serena, for her part, although she had just been told that these people were her friends, still clung to Seiya...much to Imara's chagrin. She knew however that her Princess was already frightened by all of this and was in a mentally fragile state, so to spare her Princess, she kept her mouth shut.  
  
The doctor had started heading towards Michelle, assuming that she was the primary patient, as her injuries were more obvious. She, however, refused to be treated until after Serena had been tended to. With no luck coming from his protests, he was left with no other choice than to take care of the other girl first. He examined her both normally and magically before giving his diagnosis.  
  
"After the battle, her mind was too weak and overwhelmed to process everything that was happening and that which had already happened. When she fell, she hit her head on something, and that caused enough damage to give her a concussion providing an 'escape' for the information in her brain."  
  
"But she fought as Serenity after Endymion brought her back, and that was after the fall." Lita protested.  
  
"Yes, so you've said. Based on what I know and have been told of your history, her transformation into Serenity and the following battle she fought were probably fuelled by instinct."  
  
"Wonderful. Just perfect!" Imara said sarcastically.  
  
"Now will you allow me to examine you?" the doctor asked turning to Michelle.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now lets see here..."  
  
After examining her and patching up her scratch properly, he informed her that she had indeed struck a nerve, but due to her unique physiology as a Senshi and the fast healing abilities that come with the job, she would be fine and her vision should start returning within the next 48 hours. Relived at the good news, Michelle thanked him for his help.  
  
Trista, who had been standing quietly in the corner, now stepped forward and politely asked the doctor: "While you're here, would you mind also checking on our Prince for us? Just to make sure he suffered no ill effects from the battle."  
  
"Of course, but I think you should be taken care of first." he said as he took note of the scratches and bruises she had attained from those wolf- like creatures.  
  
"Very well." she conceded.  
  
He finished his work on Trista and then said that he was ready to visit the last patient who needed his help.  
  
"Follow me, I'll take you to Darien's room." Kakuu instructed the doctor.  
  
"Thank you your Majesty."  
  
Once they were gone, Serena asked: "Who's Darien?" She felt a little sheepish, because she knew she should probably know who this person is.  
  
"He's someone very close to you." Seiya told her.  
  
"There's more to it than that!" Michelle hissed, clearly irritated by Seiya's vague and somewhat deceitful response.  
  
"There is?" Serena asked with innocence and confusion in her voice.  
  
"Yes, he's your husband!" Imara added. Her face was livid with anger and rage towards Seiya, knowing full well why he hadn't told her the truth right from the start.  
  
"Oh." Was all Serena could say. An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Well, I have some good news for you. Your friend's energy wasn't sufficiently drained enough to do any damage. In fact, he should be waking up within the next hour or two." the doctor's voice broke the silence as he and Kakuu rejoined the others.  
  
Kakuu thanked the doctor and dismissed him, so he took his leave. She then immediately asked what was going on, for she could see that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"There's nothing going on, we're fine." Seiya replied quickly. He didn't want to give any of the Outer Senshi a chance to respond, because he knew they'd make a big scene. Looking at Serena, he said: "Come on, I'll take you to see Darien." He completely abandoned the idea of food and dragged her off to Darien's room, his arm still around her shoulder.  
  
Immediately after they were out of hearing distance, Imara poured out her anger by yelling at Kakuu about how deceitful Seiya was, and that this was all her fault for getting them to come here and solve their problems for them. The list goes on. But of course, Taiki and Yaten wouldn't stand for this. No one yelled at their Princess and got away with it. This time was no exception. Soon it was an all out war between the Terrans and the Nagare'boshins.  
  
Serena and Seiya sat together beside Darien's bed while waiting for him to wake up. Seiya was holding Serena, providing her with strength and comfort, for which she was grateful. They had been sitting like that for just over half an hour, when Darien started stirring. He was fully awake a few minutes later.  
  
Darien took a moment to get his bearings before sitting up. He smiled upon seeing Serena alive and well. Ignoring Seiya (who had released his hold on her when Darien had started waking up), he went over and gave her a huge bear hug and a deep passionate kiss. He only pulled away after noticing that Serena was not returning his feelings of love and relief, as she usually would have. Instead, he noticed that she had stiffened up and seemed to be slightly scared. A look of concern replaced the joy was there only moments before.  
  
"Serena, what is it? What's wrong?" The thought passed through his mind that there might be more problems and that they were still in danger. He sincerely hoped that this was not the case. Little did he know, he'd prefer that answer over the truth he would soon find out.  
  
Serena tried to answer, but only managed to get out: "I...I..." before looking helplessly at Seiya. She had no idea what to do or say. This was her husband and she didn't even know him!  
  
At that moment, Seiya spoke up and explained to Darien that she had amnesia and that that's why she was acting differently. He then proceeded to explain how she came by it.  
  
Darien looked back towards Serena as she shrunk back, afraid that he'd be angry at her or blame her for it. She was greatly relieved when he gave a weak smile of sympathy and then quickly started apologizing profusely for frightening her.  
  
"It's alright, I understand. After hearing what happened, I don't blame you. It's just that you took me by surprise. That's all." she said in a quiet voice. "Sorry." she added on, feeling the need to apologize for her condition and behaviour.  
  
"Serena, you have nothing to apologize for. This is not your fault. There was nothing you could've done to prevent this."  
  
As he telling her not to blame herself, he was mentally kicking himself. He was blaming himself for letting her down and not being able to protect her. He believed that all of this was HIS fault.  
  
"I guess, but still...here we are, husband and wife, and I don't remember you or our wedding, or the day we met...nothing! Don't you understand? I'm standing with the man that I apparently love and I have absolutely no idea who you are!" She had practically screamed this last part. Not being able to handle this anymore, she ran from the room, pausing only for a moment to look back at a sympathetic and helpless Darien while tears came streaming down her face.  
  
Darien moved to go after her, but was promptly stopped by Seiya. Darien demanded an explanation as to why Seiya was stopping him from going after his wife.  
  
"She's frightened. And she also feels guilty about not knowing who you are. Let me go and talk to her and get her calmed down. Then I'll bring her back here. Alright?"  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but it would be better for me to go. That way she has the chance to get to know me again." Darien retorted.  
  
"That might have worked...if you hadn't scared her off by being so forward when you woke up! Now you're going to have to work to gain her trust!"  
  
"And what makes you think she trusts you!?"  
  
"Because I've been there for her from the moment she woke up, while you on the other hand, were out cold! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and make sure she's all right." With that, Seiya started to leave but was stopped by Darien's hand on his wrist.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I am going to tell you this once and only once. Serena is my wife and if you try ANYTHING with her, then I will make you regret for the rest of your life. Like I said before, she is MY wife. REMEMBER THAT!"  
  
After giving Seiya his warning, Darien finally released his wrist so that he could go after Serena while he was left to pace the room in fury (at Seiya) and concern and guilt (for and concerning Serena). 


	11. The Healing Process Begins

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: Question...how many of you would actually believe me if I told you I owned Sailor Moon? No one? My point exactly.  
  
AN: To the Serena/Darien fans out there, don't worry...Seiya and Serena will not be getting together, for those of you who did want them together, sorry but you're out of luck. That doesn't mean, however, that the fighting between Seiya and Darien is over, they're still at 'war' right now. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Chapter 11: The Healing Process Begins  
  
Seiya found Serena in what was to become the gardens (they weren't quite finished yet as they're not crucial to the survival of the planet). Serena was crying hysterically as she sat against an old tree. Seiya immediately went to comfort her. He placed his arm around her and pulled her into a hug while trying to calm the distraught girl.  
  
Several hours later, Serena finally stopped crying. The first words out of her mouth slightly dismayed Seiya, for he hadn't at all been expecting what she said.  
  
"How angry is he with me for running away?"  
  
Seiya was disappointed by the fact that her concerns and affections towards Darien were returning so quickly. She hadn't even thanked him for his comfort...instead her first thoughts were for Darien. He much would have preferred for her to continue relying on him for support and comfort...especially after all he'd done for her. But remembering Darien's warning not to try anything, plus the thought of having to deal with the Outer Senshi for interfering with their Prince and Princess, he kept his thoughts to himself. Instead, he did the only thing he could do...answered her question truthfully, leaving out their argument of course.  
  
"He wasn't angry." At least not at you he thought to himself. "He was concerned. He's worried about you. He also feels a little guilty about what happened."  
  
Serena sat for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. Seiya couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Seiya, she began to stand up and brush herself off, having made up her mind as to what she wanted to do next. She looked at Seiya and asked: "Could you please take me back to Darien's room. I believe the two of us really need to talk."  
  
With no other choice, Seiya agreed to do so and they began making their way back to the palace. Upon reaching Darien's room, Seiya took his leave in order to find the others. Serena knocked on the door, hoping that he was still there. To her relief and delight, he was and she heard him say: "Come in". He had actually been there the entire time, wondering what he was going to say to her and how he was going to help her. He had also been wondering whether or not he should tell her EVERYTHING about who she really was...after all, some of it was pretty unbelievable and not all of it good. But when the door opened and he saw who his visitor was, he forgot all of that temporarily as he was overtaken by joy upon seeing Serena walk through the door.  
  
"Serena...hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"A little." An awkward silence followed before she spoke again. "I'm sorry about my reaction earlier, I know I over-reacted."  
  
"Serena, you don't have to apologize. I don't think over-reacted at all. You were scared, I understand that, and I don't blame you. I know how it feels to wake up and not know who you are, or who anyone else is for that matter, and I know it's frightening. And I am going to do everything I can to help you...if you want me to."  
  
She gave a small laugh then replied: "I don't know how, but somehow I knew that you were going to say that."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Then I guess you also know that I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, no matter what."  
  
She nodded her response as they walked over and took a seat on the bed. Serena looked deep into Darien's eyes and asked him the question he had wanted to avoid for a while, until things were a little more stable.  
  
"Darien, could you please tell me about us, our history, how we met and so on?"  
  
Darien hesitated momentarily, wondering how he was going to respond to this. After all, she had no memories of her normal life, let alone her double life. He didn't want to frighten or overwhelm her...again.  
  
"What, what is it? What's wrong?" Serena asked, noticing his hesitation.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, per say. It's just that we have a lot of complicated stuff in our lives, and a majority of it involves our history together. I'm just worried that it might be too much for you and that you might not be ready to hear it yet. Some of the things that have happened to us are pretty extreme, for lack of a better word. I just don't want to overwhelm you, that's all."  
  
"Darien, I appreciate your concern, really I do. But I would rather be in shock from the truth with someone here to comfort me than to go crazy from wondering about my past and who I am. Besides, better to find out from you than someone else, isn't it? Please Darien, tell me."  
  
Darien contemplated her words and then nodded his head as he said: "Alright, but I may leave out a few details here and there. Okay?" She nodded her consent, realizing that he was doing this for her benefit. He took a deep breath and started telling her the story of their life together (or more accurately lives), leaving out any and all unnecessary details.  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
Things had finally settled down between the Senshi and the Stars, but only after Kakuu had sworn to ensure that Seiya wouldn't pursue anything with Serena (not knowing that Darien had already warned Seiya about this). When the fighting had stopped, Kakuu offered to take them on a tour of her kingdom and the girls graciously accepted. Now they were gathered in a parlour-like room just talking. They were discussing the situation caused by Serena's amnesia, specifically the problem of getting home. Despite the fact that they had Rini with them to do the teleport, Serena didn't remember that this wasn't Earth. To tell her the truth might frighten her or push her away. They had agreed to keep the whole truth from her due to the simple fact that it was so outlandish. Again, little did they know that Darien was already telling her parts of their story.  
  
"Ugh! What are we going to do?" Mina whined. "As long as she has her amnesia, we can't go home! Not that this is a bad place, but we kinda do have to go home soon."  
  
"Well, if you want to go home that badly, you guys could always go and then we could bring her back once her memories return."  
  
"Um...Yaten, as much as we appreciate your suggestion, we are NOT abandoning her and leaving her here! No offence to you, but she is our Princess after all." Mina retorted.  
  
"Besides, there is the possibility, as much as none of us want to admit it, that she won't get her memories back." Amy added.  
  
"Amy, don't say that. She will get her memories back." Raye stated flatly.  
  
"Mina's right." For once. Lita thought to herself. "We're not leaving her here. But we're also not going to scare her by telling her the truth. We agreed when we found out not to tell her. Yes, she knows there's something different about all of us, but she doesn't know what exactly. It's going to stay that way until she's ready to hear what we have to tell her. So, until we can come up with another plan of action, we're stuck here." Lita said, making her presence and opinion known. The Outers had just been glaring at Yaten for this entire conversation.  
  
"Even if we could go home, there's still the problem of explaining Serena's condition to the rest of her friends and family. After all, she may not live with her parents anymore, but they're still going to talk with each other, plus school is going to be stating again soon." Trista brought up a point that no one had really thought about yet. They all gave a heavy sigh as they realized that things were only going to get more complicated. Just then Seiya entered the room.  
  
"Where's Serena?" was Imara's first question.  
  
"Relax. She's with Darien in his room. He's awake now."  
  
"And it took you several hours to take her to his room?" Michelle asked suspiciously.  
  
"No. There was a bit of an episode and she took off. I went after her, calmed her down and then took her back to Darien's room"  
  
"Hey Seiya," Taiki cut in, "why are you still in male form?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh...I guess I kinda forgot...with all the uproar and everything. And when Serena woke up, I didn't want to frighten her by changing back." Seiya half lied.  
  
This seemed to satisfy everyone in the room, although Imara still scowled at him. Then a hush fell over the room. Kakuu, who decided to end their little 'meeting', broke the silence. She told them to enjoy their time here to the best of their abilities and not to worry, that everything would work out. She also informed them that dinner would be at approximately 7:00...their time (as they had their own timing system).  
  
"Now if you'll excuse us, I have some tings to attend to. Starlights, please come with me."  
  
"Yes Princess." they answered in unison.  
  
Being left to their own devices, the girls wondered what they should do. Their watches told them that it was only 5:03 (their time), so they still had about two hour before dinner. They decided to continue the discussion of their current situation while also reassuring Rini that everything would work out...even if they didn't necessarily believe that themselves.  
  
At 7:00, the group met once again in Kakuu's dining room...minus Serena and Darien. The girls entered the room and took their seats. They had just begun eating when Serena and Darien walked in. The group stopped and looked up at the new arrivals, a little surprised to see them. Before they took their seat, Serena informed them of what they had been doing.  
  
"Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that Darien, upon my request, told me a bit about our history, providing me with the basics. So now you don't have to worry about beating around the bush and hiding our true identities from me. I know we're from the past and that this isn't Earth. But I am still trying to sort a lot of stuff out, so I ask that you please be patient with me and I apologize for the inconvenience I surely must be causing you. I'm still not ready for this teleporting thing, but give me a day or two, I should be ready then."  
  
Rini smiled. The others were right, things were going to be okay. "Don't worry Serena, there's no rush. We're all going to be here for you and together, we'll help you get through this." The others all nodded in agreement, relieved that things were beginning to look up.  
  
With that, Serena and Darien took their seats at the table and dinner resumed. The Senshi smiled at the fact that things seemed to be working out and soon they'd be going home and living out their 'normal' lives. Until then, they were content to deal with the situation at hand. 


	12. Home

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Sailor Moon (which of course I don't), why would this be a fic on the Internet? Don't you think I'd make it into another Sailor Moon movie instead?  
  
Chapter 12: Home  
  
After dinner, the group returned to the parlour-like room to talk some more. Kakuu and the Starlights had once again left the Earth group to their own devices while going to take care of 'planetary' matters. (They were actually planning a party in honour of their guests.) On their way out, Seiya (who had finally reverted back to her female form now that her reason for not changing was gone) glared at Darien on her way out, her eyes full of envy and jealousy. Serena was now comfortably clinging to Darien for security and reassurance.  
  
Right now the group was telling a very curious Serena stories about her past as well as stories of their adventures as the Sailor Senshi, leaving out a few details as had been agreed upon (ie. a few deaths – minus the ones from the Silver Millennium, and her husband and future daughter turning on her at different times...they figured those incidents might be too much for her right now, she'd be told about them later).  
  
"Wow, it sounds like we've all had our share of memory issues. First we all lose our memories after our reincarnations; then Darien loses his again after a car accident; then all of us again facing Beryl, I think you said it was (Senshi nod); then Hotaru a year or two ago as well as her father; plus Trista's memories of the future when she leaves the Time Gate and now this. You'd think after all of that, we'd have found a cure by now.  
  
The Senshi laughed at this last comment. At least Serena hadn't lost her sense of humour or the ability to make you laugh and cheer you up, no matter how bad the situation might be.  
  
"True, but all of the other memory losses, save Darien's, were magically imposed. Whereas yours is from the emotional and physical stress plus the trauma you suffered from our last battle. You looked roughed up in when we found you." Amy explained vaguely, making sure not to get into too much detail...ie. her death and resurrection.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Serena sighed, she was getting frustrated at not being able to remember the good times they'd had, the things she and the others had accomplished, not to mention her WEDDING!!! So, she decided to change the subject.  
  
"How are your eyes doing Michelle?"  
  
"Better. They're still a little blurry, but I can make out shapes and colours...just not details. My headache has also lessened significantly, which is nice. Hopefully, I'll be fully healed by tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad to hear it...especially since you were injured while trying to rescue me. Sorry.  
  
"Serena! Don't worry about it! I'm fine. This is not your fault, you couldn't have stopped it. Besides, we ARE Sailor Senshi after all, it's our job to protect you . We do live fairly dangerous lives, we're bound to run into a few obstacles." Michelle tried to reassure her.  
  
"I guess you're right, but still..."  
  
"But what?" Imara asked.  
  
"I can't help but feel that if I had had my memories, I could've used those healing powers you told me about to heal your injury and blindness. I mean what if it had been worse?" A few tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Darien pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down and reassure her. The others as well tried to comfort and console the distraught girl with their words. A short while later, she stopped crying and there was silence for several minutes. Then she once again apologized to them for everything. They all mentally sighed at the over apologetic nature of their friend.  
  
"Oh Serena," Darien said sympathetically, "we've told you before, you have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all. If anything, we should be sorry for not being able to protect you like we're supposed to." Serena just looked up into his eyes, unsure whether to believe his words or not. There was a short pause before he continued speaking. He took a deep breath and said: "Look, it's been a long day for all of us. Why don't we just go to bed, get some sleep and deal with everything tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I agree. We should all get some rest." Trista said.  
  
They all said "Good Night" and headed off to their assigned rooms, which Kakuu had shown to them on their tour. Given the choice, Serena opted for sleeping in Darien's room, but said that she would prefer to sleep on the floor. She wasn't fully ready to be sharing a bed yet...that would probably take a few more days. Darien said he understood but would not hear of her sleeping on the floor. Being the gentleman he is, he told her that she could take the bed and he would sleep on the floor. Serena tried to protest, but Darien wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. The Senshi told her to give up trying and that she would never win this argument, for once Darien had made up his mind, there was no changing it. So, Serena took their advice and conceded to Darien's sleeping arrangements. With that settled, they all headed off to bed.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, The Senshi announced that they must return home. Serena had informed them that after a good night's sleep to let everything sink in, she was ready to make the unusual trip. They did, however, agree to stay (after much convincing and pleading) for a farewell/thank you dinner and dance that Kakuu and the Starlights had planned on holding for them as a token of their gratitude, to be held later that night.  
  
"Hey Serena, seeing as how you didn't get a chance to tour the palace yet, would you like me to show you around before you go? You really should see it." Seiya offered. Darien just glared at her.  
  
"Sure." Serena replied.  
  
Kakuu, afraid of where this might be going, said: "Perhaps you take Darien as well, since he too hasn't had the chance to see the palace."  
  
"Thank you." Darien said to her. Looking at Seiya he added: "I'd love to get a tour." a clear look of smug victory on his face.  
  
"Of course Princess, I'd be glad to." she lied, but she had to oblige her Princess. She thought to herself: Why that arrogant son of a bitch! If it were up to me, I'd teach him a well-deserved lesson. Look at him, so smug, so pompous! I just wish I could wipe that look right off his face!  
  
So, grudgingly and muttering under his breath, Seiya took Serena AND Darien on a tour of the palace and grounds. As the late afternoon sun began to sink in the Northern sky (remember this isn't Earth and anything is possible), the trio thought it best that they go and prepare for evening gala...Kakuu had provided them with dress attire fitting for the occasion.  
  
A short time later they reassembled and Kakuu led her guests to the Great Dining Hall...that much of the populous had worked very hard on preparing for the grand event. As they entered, they were met with thunderous applause. After the applause died down, the guests of honour took their seats and dinner was served. Before anyone had a chance to start eating, Kakuu made a toast to Darien, Serena and the Senshi, calling them the "Saviours of Nagare'boshi". They all blushed a bright shade of red, at this last part especially, and quickly spattered out a chorus of 'Thank you'. After another round of applause, they finally got to eat.  
  
Once dinner had ended, everyone had dessert and then sat for a while. Some conversed about recent events, while others engaged in your average small talk. Finally, nearly an hour after everyone had finished his or her dessert, Kakuu stood up and announced that the dance was going to begin.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the dancing and everyone was dancing with everyone else. As Serena and Darien finished a dance, Seiya walked over to them and asked Serena for a dance. Darien noticed immediately that Seiya had once again reverted to his male form. Darien would not have minded them dancing had it not been for this and the fact that Darien knew Seiya had ulterior motives. However, not wanting to cause a ruckus and ruin the party, he simply glared at Seiya as he led Serena to the Dance floor. Seiya for his part returned Darien's smug look of victory from earlier causing Darien's warning glare to intensify ten fold.  
  
Serena sighed to herself. She had not failed to notice the tension, anger and hatred between Darien and Seiya. In her mind, she decided to speak with the two of them later after the gala was over, not wanting to spoil the evening. Until then, she was determined to enjoy the ball...even if she didn't remember the events it was based on.  
  
Late into the night, the ball came to an end. As the Senshi started to say their good-byes, Serena asked to speak with Seiya and Darien alone. She asked them to follow her into the hall. Although everyone else was curious as to what was going on, nobody questioned her request. Once the three of them were in the hallway, Serena had her little chat with them while the others waited patiently for them to return.  
  
Out in the hallway..........  
  
"Alright you two, listen up! I may not have my memory, but I do have eyes and ears! Ever since I woke up, you two have been at each other's throats and fighting like cats and dogs. For all I know, you might have been acting like that before this whole amnesia mess. But I am telling you right here and right now...GET OVER IT!!! Seiya look, I appreciate everything you've done for me, really I do; but I could never return the same feelings you obviously have for me. From the moment I woke up, I've regarded you as kinda being like an older brother...always watching out for me and everything else, but I never had any romantic feelings. I'm sorry if I've hurt you by this, but I do thank you for everything you've done.  
  
"As for you Darien, relax! I may not remember anything about our past, but my heart keeps telling me that you're the one and I trust it. It just feels right to me. From the moment I walked into your room, I knew that we were a destined couple. I felt it in my heart, but the feeling was so brief, I passed it off as nothing. Then when you woke up, I felt that feeling again. That's partially what scared me that day, knowing I loved a total stranger who wasn't supposed to be a stranger to me at all. It was just too much to deal with, too much to try and sort out. That and the fact that I didn't know how or where to begin sorting things out, so I panicked and ran. Now, with that said and out of the way, if I'm going to get my memories back, I'm going to need your help and full support...which means you not having fits of jealousy!  
  
"Now, lets go. It's time we go back to Earth and I can see my home again...for the first time."  
  
The two men stood there in shock. They knew she was right to yell at them...they had been kinda acting like a couple of jerks. But the fact that she had to yell at them without knowing all the facts herself, that caused them to blush and hang their heads in shame. As she started to leave, Darien grabbed her wrist and she turned to face them. They both profusely apologized to her for their behaviour and Seiya once again reverted back to her female form. Serena responded to them with a smile and the words: "Apologies accepted. Now lets go, shall we?" They nodded and followed her back into the ballroom.  
  
The others waited expectantly to hear about what had happened, but they were given no explanation and no one was brave enough to ask, so it was left a mystery. They all said good-bye to each other and Serena even went over and planted a kiss on Seiya's cheek as she hugged him good-bye. The others were shocked by this (mainly the Outers) and they just stared at them in confusion, especially since Darien didn't even seem to care. Imara just gave a scowling frown. But just as before, no one said anything. Soon thereafter, they began their teleportation process. A few seconds later, they were gone.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Don't worry, we will. We can go visit them after we finish our duties here and the people are once again happy and prospering." Kakuu assured them.  
  
Back on Earth..........  
  
A glowing ball of light appeared in front of the Hikawa Shrine. When the light faded away, it left behind a group of Sailor Senshi and their Prince and Princess. They all looked around, glad to be home and surrounded by familiar sights...all but Serena, who simply looked around in wonder.  
  
Darien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said: "Welcome home, my love." 


	13. Truth Be Told

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say so why bother?  
  
AN: Just to let you know ahead of time (because I know you're all waiting for Serena to get her memories back) there a few things I want to happen first and it might take a few chapters for this to play out. But I have a really cool idea (or at least I think it's cool) for how she gets them back...I just hope that you'll like it when I finally get to that part of the story. Once again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers...I love you all! Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 13: Truth Be Told  
  
"Welcome home, my love." Darien said to Serena as she looked around at her surroundings in awe. She then looked at Darien and smiled, thankful for his comforting presence.  
  
"So, this is Earth. Seems nice enough." Serena said, as she really couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
By this time, all the Senshi had detransformed and were ready to head to bed. They were all partied out and were ready to crash on the nearest comfortable spot available. They made an almost unanimous vote to have a sleepover at the Temple. When Serena had doubts about whether they'd be allowed to crash there for the night, the others quickly explained that Raye and her grandfather, each being a Shinto Priest or Priestess accordingly, lived there with an ex-rock star named Chad. Reassured by this information, as well as intrigued by it, Serena quickly agreed to the idea of the sleepover. They all found a place to crash and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Early the next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, the group received a very rude awakening from Grandpa Hino.  
  
"ALL OF YOU WAKE UP NOW!!! Where on Earth have you been!? You're families have all been looking for you. I got calls from each of them wondering if you were here, seeing as how you guys spend so much time here. And they all wanted to know the same thing as I do...WHERE WERE YOU!?"  
  
Now that they were awake and alert, they thought madly to come up with a good excuse as to where they had been for the past three days. Serena, who was right now terrified of this strange old man, clung to Darien for dear life. The Senshi had forgotten to tell how eccentric Raye's grandpa was. In her amnesiac innocence, she told him where they had been, hoping it would calm him down.  
  
"We were on Nagare'boshi helping Seiya and her friends free their planet from Akuma's evil control. I'm sure that we didn't mean to worry you, sorry if we did. Please don't be angry, we were only doing our jobs (or so I'm told she thought to herself) and it was for a good cause after all." All this while she had still been clinging to Darien, but now she moved slightly behind him, just in case her words had had the opposite effect of what she had hoped and had angered him further.  
  
The Senshi had frozen in their spots and were now smacking themselves mentally. How could they have forgotten to tell her that no one on Earth knew who they really were? They all sat, waiting to see what Grandpa was going to do next. Grandpa, meanwhile, was eyeing them all suspiciously. He knew the girls well enough to know that they were hiding something from him. But usually when they were hiding something, they'd come up with some questionable story that could never be proven or disproved, not some ridiculous, outrageous and unbelievable story such as Serena was suggesting. He walked over to Serena who for her part simply moved even further behind Darien.  
  
"What's with her, why is she hiding?"  
  
"Ah, she has amnesia...sir. She's a little shaky right now." Darien gulped and tried to hide his nervousness. He'd never dealt with Grandpa before, at least not when he was in this kind of mood. It was kind of scary.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't realize that you didn't remember me or my sometimes rather extreme mood swings. Pleas don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. My bark is worse than my bite." Grandpa started laughing at his own joke as he often did while the others just stared.  
  
Serena was really confused now. Just a second ago, this creepy old man was absolutely furious, now he was in a happy and joyful mood. She just didn't get it. But, deciding to trust his word that he wouldn't hurt her, and knowing that the others were there to support her, she moved away from behind Darien so that she was now sitting beside him.  
  
"There now, that's better." Grandpa resumed. "Now why don't you tell me the whole story as you know it?" he said addressing Serena.  
  
"NO!!!!!" everyone cried at once.  
  
Serena didn't know what to do. Should she tell this scary old man the story before he got angry again or should she listen to her friends. She chose the latter, knowing that they would come to aid if the creepy man yelled at her. At their loud outburst though, Grandpa turned towards the rest of the group and stared at them suspiciously. He then refused to let them do anything or go anywhere until they had told them what was going on. This was the last straw for Raye, she had had enough and she snapped.  
  
"What!? You have no right! For one thing they don't live here and two, I'm 18 years old and I have my own life! I'm not going to report to you every time I go somewhere!"  
  
"Why you ungrateful brat! I raised you and this is the thanks I get? Young people have no respect for their elders anymore!"  
  
A heated argument ensued that ended up with Raye trying to storm out of the room. Grandpa stopped her at the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going young missie? You're grounded until you tell me where you were. I was worried sick about you for three days, so you're not going anywhere!"  
  
""Wouldn't it just be easier to tell him the truth?" Serena spoke up quietly, feeling bad for having caused this problem. She was also a little worried about how the others would react to this question...she didn't want more trouble.  
  
"There you go, she has the right idea!" Grandpa said enthusiastically.  
  
The Senshi debated this idea for a while before agreeing that it seemed to be the only way out of this mess. They later figured that they would probably have to tell all their families, but that could be dealt with later. So they made Grandpa swear on his life and theirs that he would never tell another soul. Once he had promised, they told him the whole story, from beginning to end, finishing off with their transformations as proof that what they had said was true.  
  
Once they had detransformed, they heard a loud thud near the doorway. They looked over to see an unconscious Chad lying at the door. They dragged him into the room and began the process of waking him up. When he finally opened his eyes, they began drilling him on what he had seen and heard. He admitted to knowing everything and swore up, down, left, right, and center that he would NEVER EVER repeat a single word of what he knew.  
  
A short question and answer period followed before the group was permitted to leave. Raye's grounding was lifted and the others left with frowns on their faces, they were not looking forward to the task of telling their families about who they really were. The Outer Senshi (minus Hotaru) were glad that they didn't have any relatives to worry about. Serena and Darien thought that they might be home free because Serena didn't live with her parents anymore, but their hopes were crushed when they got home and found a message on their machine from Ikuko, inviting them to dinner Thursday night, and it was already Wednesday afternoon.  
  
With the inevitable fact that they would have to tell Serena's family everything as well, Darien called the Tsukino residence and accepted their invitation; telling them that they had something very important to discuss with them. After hanging up, he and Rini started teaching Serena how to use her powers and how to transform...after all, who knew what was going to be required to prove themselves to her very critical family.  
  
The next night at the Tsukino residence..........  
  
Kenji was pacing back and forth. This mysterious important matter had him worried. After all, what could be so important, that they couldn't even mention the topic on the phone? Since yesterday, his mind had been coming up with worst-case scenarios. Ikuko had been trying to get him to relax the whole day.  
  
"There's something wrong, I just know it."  
  
"Now honey, you're probably over-reacting. I'm sure there's noting wrong."  
  
"No, there was something in his voice, I'm telling you. What if Serena's sick, or she has cancer, or worse...what if our little baby's dying?" he started to panic.  
  
"Honey, calm down! Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."  
  
"Yeah dad, they probably just found out that she's pregnant and know that you're going to flip out on them."  
  
"What!? Pregnant!? No, she's too young! She's only 18! Besides, they only got married three weeks ago! It's too soon! She hasn't even finished school yet! She can't be..."he was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell, much to Sammy and Ikuko's relief.  
  
Ikuko went to open the door and let their guests in. She was rather surprised when she saw a slightly nervous Darien, a more slightly frightened Serena and an almost giddy Rini (who thought that this was going to fun...seeing her grandparents' and Sammy's reactions to their news). For a moment, Ikuko thought that maybe Kenji and Sammy were right...maybe she was pregnant.  
  
"Hi." Darien said bringing her out of her daze.  
  
"Hi. Please come in, dinner's almost ready. It should be finished in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to discuss with us?" Kenji asked while trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Actually, it would probably be better to wait until after dinner for our discussion." Darien replied. "And I know this may seem like an odd request, but could we keep the conversations at the dinner table very general please? I'll explain why later during our discussion."  
  
"Alright." The family agreed, although they were slightly confused as to what was going on. And they hadn't failed to notice that Serena had been particularly quiet since they arrived.  
  
The family ate quickly as they all wanted to get on with the important part of the visit...the discussion. Once everyone had finished, they gave their compliments to the chef then proceeded to relocate to the living room.  
  
Once the family was all seated and settled in, Darien and Rini began to explain everything to the Tsukino family, from the days of the Silver Millennium to the present and including a few details of the future...Rini's true identity being one of them. The family had been told that all questions were to be asked at the end, as they knew that there would be many. As father and daughter finished their story, they looked to Serena who now stood up with them and the three of them transformed, providing the proof and validity of their story. When they finished their transformations, the Tsukino family just sat there and stared at them in utter disbelief. 


	14. Clearing Things Up

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, it's the same thing every time, I don't own Sailor Moon, blah, blah, blah...just let's get on with the story already!  
  
Chapter 14: Clearing Things Up  
  
The trio detransformed and waited for somebody to say something, anything. No one did and the three of them found the silence to be almost unbearable. Finally after nearly five minutes had elapsed (the longest five minutes our heroes ever went through from their point of view), Sammy broke the silence.  
  
"I can't believe that my klutzy doufus of a sister is actually Sailor Moon! There has to be some kind of mistake!"  
  
Serena just looked down to the floor; apparently she wasn't a good sister according to this boy. Darien, for his part, glared and frowned at Sammy. He couldn't believe how inconsiderate Sammy was being of his sister's feelings, especially considering her condition. With his anger clearly coming through in his voice, he said to Sammy: "Well she IS Sailor Moon, so you'd better get over it and accept it."  
  
"I still don't understand why you never told us Serena. As your parents, we had a right to know. I mean what would have happened if you disappeared as Sailor Moon, we never would have known anything about it. Besides, had we known, we may have been able to help you get through some of your tougher times, emotionally I mean. We could've been there to support and encourage you." Ikuko's facial expression and tone of voice were ones of pain and sorrow. She was deeply hurt by her daughter's deception, despite the fact that it had been for their own good.  
  
Serena desperately looked to Darien for help. She had no idea how to respond or answer to the distraught woman in front of her. Picking up the cue, Darien quickly stepped in and answered for her.  
  
"Hiding our true identities from our friends and families was meant for your protection. That way, if any of our enemies were to find out who we really are, they wouldn't be able to use you against us. But with this turn of events, we were left with little choice in the matter as you can imagine. Although, Raye's grandfather and Chad found out through pure chance of circumstances." Darien chose his words carefully so as not to make Serena feel bad about what happened (although she already did). She noticed this and gave him quick smile of gratitude.  
  
This seemed to satisfy Ikuko (and Kenji and Sammy for that matter) and the rest of the questions that had been forming in their minds were now posed to the heroic trio. Eventually, the questions were narrowed down to the ones concerning Rini and the future.  
  
"So you're actually our granddaughter and not our niece?" Kenji asked, as if thinking maybe he had misunderstood that part of the story.  
  
"Mm-hmm. But I think there's still a few years to go before I'm born." Rini was very careful with her answers. She had to make sure she didn't reveal any vital information about the future (ie. her birth date).  
  
"And you originally came to the past to save your mother, who you later found out to be Serena, and then again to train as a Sailor Senshi?" Ikuko asked. She was still trying to sort all of this out in her head; they all were really.  
  
"Yep, that's right. And this time it was to help the Senshi face Akuma."  
  
"Right." Ikuko said slowly. "And how is it, again, that you managed to convince us that you were our niece?"  
  
"Um...well...I used Luna P." Rini said. She felt a little guilty at also deceiving her grandparents. She brought forth her 'companion' and gave a small demonstration of its power. "I'm sorry I had to hypnotise you. I hope you're not angry, but it wasn't like I was exactly allowed to tell you the truth."  
  
"It's alright, we're not angry. We're just starting to realize that you guys don't always have choices in some of this stuff. I guess being a super-hero isn't everything it's made out to be." Kenji said. Rini and Darien shook their heads and said: "No, it's not."  
  
Having gone on for almost two hours, the questions and clarification period ended and the subject was changed. The new topic of choice was Serena's (Earthly) past. Her parents and brother started telling her about some of their favourite memories together along with other family stories and special moments. Her parents, for their part, tried to keep the cute but embarrassing moments to a minimum. Serena, although enjoying the stories and memories being shared, was saddened by the fact that she couldn't remember any of them in her own mind and from her own point of view. The others eventually noticed this and then proceeded to try and cheer her up by telling her not to worry and that everything would work out and be fine. Serena gave a weak smile.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. Really I do. But the truth is we don't know that. None of us do. We have no way of knowing if I'll ever actually get my memories back. I only wish that I could remember something, ANYTHING!"  
  
With this last statement, she broke down into tears. Darien, as always, quickly moved to her side and tried to comfort her. Her mother suggested that they go home and get some rest. Meanwhile, they too would head to bed, and everyone could sleep on what they'd just learned that night.  
  
Serena stopped crying and nodded her head in agreement. Maybe things will be better tomorrow she thought to herself, as she allowed herself to hope against hope. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but right now, she really didn't care.  
  
The Tsukinos walked the Chibas to the door and bid them a good night, a safe drive home and a nice peaceful sleep. With that, Darien, Serena and Rini got in Darien's car and headed home.  
  
During the drive home, Serena just silently stared out the window. But as they passed by the park that she and Darien loved to go to all the time, she started humming to herself. Darien gave a small start as he immediately recognized the tune she was humming, for he knew she had not heard this song since their return to Earth. It was the tune belonging to the Star Locket! 


	15. Darien's Confessions

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think I'm going to say here? That I own Sailor Moon? Hahaha! Yeah right, I wish!  
  
Chapter 15: Darien's Confessions  
  
Darien couldn't believe his ears. Serena had actually started singing the tune from their Star Locket. He hadn't shown her the locket, as of yet, he and Rini had been too busy helping her prepare for meeting her family. The only music she had listened to since their return to Earth was 'Everything I Do (I Do It For You)' by Bryan Adams – their wedding song...which she had earnestly requested and insisted upon hearing, hoping it would bring back some kind of feeling of familiarity or something. Darien was elated by the fact that she was now humming their special tune, and understandably so. This was a sign (for him anyways) that things were actually going to be okay.  
  
When they arrived at the apartment, Darien mentioned Serena's actions in the car to her, wondering if she even realized what she had been doing. Her response to this was a look of confusion. So, Darien brought out the Star Locket for her to look at.  
  
"This is OUR Star Locket. It's a symbol of our love, our past and everything we've ever shared together. It's magic allows it to play a continuous tune...our tune. It also happens to be the tune that you were humming during the ride home." Darien explained, using some of the same words she used to help him break free from Beryl, all those years ago.  
  
Serena took the locket from his hand and looked it over a few times before deciding to open it...something Darien was a little uneasy about. He had planned on cautioning her about opening it because he wasn't sure if she was ready for what would most likely happen after she opened it, but it was too late now, she had opened it and they would have to deal with whatever happened.  
  
Just as Darien had thought, once Serena had opened the locket, she fell into a trance-like state. Immediately, a flood of images started flashing through her mind. The images were broken and fragmented, but still unbelievingly overwhelming. Several moments later, Serena quickly closed the locket. The images and flashbacks were just too much for her. The locket fell out of her hands and on to the floor as she leaned back on the couch, breathing heavily as her mind tried to sort through all the images she had just seen.  
  
Darien and Rini were at her side in a heartbeat. Darien quickly started apologizing a hundred times over, saying that he shouldn't have shown her the locket so soon and that he should've known that she wasn't ready for the effects the locket would have on her. Serena took a deep breath and also a moment to regain her composure before explaining to them what she had seen in her mind's eye.  
  
"I saw images of you and me dancing in a large room, then we were in a garden of some sort, then we were beside a lake or something like a lake, and then we were being attacked. Next thing I knew, we were in a dark elevator; then you were attacked and rendered unconscious. After that I saw images of us fighting each other, then..." Serena was talking so fast that the other two could barely understand a word she was saying.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow Serena, calm down. Take a deep breath and try again, a little slower this time, okay?" Darien said while clasping her hands to stop the slight trembling that had begun.  
  
So Serena started over again, but this time at a normal pace. She got to the same spot as before when she paused, only this time it was of her own accord. She had noticed a worried look cross Darien's face. Out of fear of having said something she wasn't supposed to she questioned him about it.  
  
"What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Uh...no...um...it's just that...uh..."  
  
"What?" she prodded him.  
  
"Well, before when we were telling you about your past, there were a few details that we left out because we were afraid that they'd frighten you and that they'd be too much for you to handle at the time. We were going to tell you later, after you had had a chance to become fully comfortable with your surroundings again. I didn't think I'd be telling you this, this soon. You mentioned us fighting each other...that's from one of the things we left out.  
  
"The first things that you mentioned seem to coincide with the events during the final days of the Silver Millennium. Our last dance, our final moments together, and when Beryl killed us. The dark elevator and me being rendered unconscious sounds like the incident at the Starlight Tower, when we found out for the first time in this life about who we really are. As for when we were fighting each other..." Darien hesitated and closed his eyes (as if trying to shut the memories out) as the painful and guilty memories of trying to kill his one true love came flooding back to him.  
  
"Darien, please. I can see that this isn't exactly easy for you, but I need to know what happened. Please!"  
  
Darien nodded his head and gave a heavy sigh before continuing. "At the Starlight Tower, after we had attained our old memories, I was kidnapped by Queen Beryl and brainwashed by her. We fought on several occasions, but our last battle was different. Beryl had strengthened her hold on me and I almost killed you because of it. Luckily, you were able to use the Star Locket to break her spell and free me, just like you had promised. You destroyed her shortly after that." Darien was clearly pained a great deal by the memories of what had happened four years ago. His guilt was swelling up inside him; it was easy to see. Serena felt bad for him, especially knowing that it was her who asked him to relive these painful memories. What she did next surprised not only Darien, but herself as well.  
  
Serena leaned over and pulled him into a comforting hug; and for a moment, it was almost as if she had never had the amnesia as she said: "Oh Darien, you can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. What happened was Beryl's fault."  
  
Darien listened to her soft, loving words as he sat in the comfort of his love's arms. He contemplated her words and knew in his heart that they were true. He felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Here, Serena knew that he had almost killed her and she didn't blame him...even with her amnesia. Now he knew that it was the truth and not just her love for him making excuses (he knew that before, he just felt too guilty to admit it).  
  
Darien pulled himself away from her embrace and gave her a grateful smile, the 'lightened load' apparent from his expression. She immediately returned the smile before asking another question.  
  
"So how much more is there that you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Uh...well...something similar happened to Rini with another one of our enemies. The Black Moon Family from Nemesis, the ones that came from the future. Their leader, the Wiseman kidnapped her and brainwashed her. Same results, we saved her before destroying the Doom Phantom...the Wiseman's boss. And um... there's also...uh...one other thing that we neglected to tell you. We've died more than just once. We've died and been resurrected several times since being reborn in this time."  
  
"Ah...I see. And how many times has that happened?"  
  
"You probably don't want to know. Besides, we've really never kept count anyhow."  
  
"It's happened that many times that you'd have to take the time to count them? In that case, I think you're right...I don't want to know."  
  
"You aren't upset with us for not telling you, are you?" Rini asked, afraid she might be angry with them for not telling her.  
  
"No, I'm not upset. I understand that you were just trying to protect me, and I appreciate it. And you did tell me the truth when I asked for it, so what's there to be upset about?"  
  
"I'm glad you're not upset or angry with us. Still, I am sorry we lied to you." Darien added.  
  
"It's all right, really it is." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Look, why don't we get to bed, get some rest and sleep on everything like my parents suggested?"  
  
"You're right, we should get some sleep. We've had a long day. Lets go." Darien said.  
  
They all headed to the bedroom, where a cot had been set up for Rini, got changed into their pjs and climbed into bed. Rini fell asleep immediately, but Serena and Darien stayed awake for a little while longer.  
  
"Darien, there's something else bothering you, isn't there?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Just instinct I guess. But I've sensed it since we were on Nagare'boshi. So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you or not?" When she got no response, she decided to try a new tactic. "Darien please, if something's bothering you, tell me. You've done so much for me, let do something for you. Let me help you now."  
  
Darien heaved a sigh and gave in to her request. "I'm scared." he told her.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Serena, when you were kidnapped by Akuma, we were right here, in this very bed and we were together. Yet, just like that, he took you and there was nothing I could do to do. I couldn't protect you. I failed you, and I'm afraid that I may fail you again."  
  
"But Darien..."  
  
"No 'buts'. I told you I would take care of you and protect you and I failed you. I just don't want to lose you. I almost did you know. This was one of the times that you died. We don't know what it was that brought you back, but if you hadn't come back, I don't know what I would've done. My world is empty without you."  
  
"Oh Darien. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She instinctively wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. "And as for what happened, there was nothing you could've done. There was nothing any of could've done."  
  
"I love you Serena." he said putting his arms around her protectively.  
  
Serena said nothing, but just let Darien hold her close. As they held each other, they fell asleep...Darien making a silent vow to himself that he would never let anything happen to ever again. They slept soundly the rest of the night and awoke refreshed and ready to face the day. Today, the trio was planning on moving Heaven and Earth (if necessary) to try and get Serena's memory back.  
  
AN: Just to let you know, I've also posted two Sailor Moon poems. If any of you feel like reading them, please do so and please review. Thanks! ( 


	16. No More Secrets

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: La-dee-da-dee-da...oh, I'm sorry, were you expecting me to say something (to the tune of I don't own Sailor Moon)?  
  
Chapter 16: No More Secrets  
  
The small family awoke to a bright sunny morning. They had high hopes that today was going to be a fulfilling day. Today they were going to everything they could to help Serena get her memory back. They weren't expecting a miracle, but they did have powers, which they were hoping would help. So, with their minds set, they sat down to a pancake breakfast before heading out for the day.  
  
Later that day.......  
  
"Hey Andrew! What's up? Anything interesting happen lately?" Darien asked as the trio headed into the Arcade.  
  
"Hey guys! Hey Rini!" he remembered Serena's 'cousin' from her previous visits. "Not much happening lately, nothing new. But what about you?" he asked mischievously. "What's new with you?"  
  
"Not too much. Just enjoying the married life." Darien said, ignoring his mischievous and suggestive tone.  
  
They were avoiding telling their friends about Serena's amnesia and were just going to help her play it by ear and cover for her, because there really was no good explanation for it that didn't lead back to who they were. She had no bumps, bruises or scratches, and the ones she had had before were gone due to the Senshis' abilities of fast healing. No, if Serena's friends learned about her amnesia, it would inevitably lead to them finding out the truth. They knew this probably wouldn't last forever, but they wanted to buy as much time as possible...hoping for a miracle that would return Serena's memories to her before their friends found out the truth.  
  
"Uh-huh...yeah, sure, whatever. I'll bet you two haven't left your apartment since the party...until now that is."  
  
"Knock it off Andrew! Serena and I haven't been acting any differently than we usually do. So get over it."  
  
Taking a chance, Serena added: "Even if we HAD been up to something, what business would it be of yours?" Andrew grimaced and dropped the subject, he couldn't think of any good comebacks to that one.  
  
"So, how's the house shopping coming along?"  
  
"Actually, we haven't had too much time to look yet. We've been too busy bringing her stuff over to the apartment and working. Not to mention a family dinner the other night. Just stuff like that."  
  
"I hear ya. Life can get really hectic sometimes."  
  
He has no idea! Darien thought to himself. Out loud he said: "Oh yeah. You got that right."  
  
"What about you Serena? You've been pretty quiet. How have you been enjoying the married life?"  
  
Having been caught off guard, she blinked a few times (giving her a kind of confused look) and paused (so as to register what he had just asked her) before blurting out: "I think it's wonderful."  
  
Serena knew by the look on Andrew's face that he knew something was off. Darien too noticed this look and they both just glanced at each other, a look of dread hidden beneath their well-practiced facades. Neither one of them wanted to deal with the barrage of questions they knew were coming. In a silent conversation, they decided that if he asked, they would have to tell him the truth...all of it. Before Andrew could say anything, Darien told him that they needed to talk, privately. They called Rini (who had run to play video games upon their arrival after saying 'hi') and then followed Andrew into the back.  
  
As they headed to the back, Serena and Darien both realized that this would probably be the same with all of their friends. They had a quick (but quiet) discussion about it and agreed that they would spend the next few days visiting friends and talking with them...but only their very closest friends (of course). Just as they had made their decision, they reached the back room and the group once again told their story. And just as before, they transformed at the end to provide proof of its validity. Once they had detransformed, they looked expectantly to Andrew to see what his reaction was.  
  
"So, the mysteries are solved and the questions are answered." he said with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Look Andrew, I'm sorry I never told you but..." Darien started.  
  
"Darien, stop. You don't have to explain. I get the whole secret identity thing. I've seen enough super-hero movies to know about that kind of thing. To tell you the truth, I think it's really cool! Two of my best friends are Tokyo's two lead saviours! And don't worry, before you even ask, I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"Wow. You're taking this a lot better than my parents did." Serena said.  
  
"Well, hey...you have your reasons for not telling me and I'm not going to question that. You guys are my friends and nothing is going to change that. Besides, now I can help you guys cover at school and vouch for you at your work places and stuff like that. What I can't get over is that you two have a daughter!"  
  
"Future daughter." they all corrected him.  
  
"Right, sorry. But still...who would've ever guessed?"  
  
"Yes, well..." Darien said and then cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject.  
  
The group talked a while longer and they answered all of Andrew's questions. They then thanked him for his friendship and understanding before heading out and leaving Andrew to his work.  
  
As they walked down the street, they discussed what to do next as well as who of their friends they should tell. Their walk led them to Serena and Darien's favourite park. They found a bench and all sat down while they continued their conversation.  
  
"Do you really think..." Serena paused. She suddenly felt this wave of familiarity wash over her as she rested with her head on Darien's shoulder and his arm around her. "We use to do this a lot, didn't we? You know, before I lost my memories. We would sit here all day or all night and just talk or enjoy the beautiful weather."  
  
"Yes, we did. It was one of our favourite things to do." he answered her and smiled down at her, glad at the fact that she had at least recognized that much of their past. She too smiled at the fact. A short silence ensued before Serena returned them to their previous conversation.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying before, do you really think it's a good idea to tell the rest of our friends about us without them asking?"  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I'd say no. But considering the situation as it is, with your amnesia and school starting in just under a week, I think it might be helpful for them to know. For both their sakes and yours."  
  
"Alright. Then I'd suggest we get going. We have several stops to make and the day isn't getting any younger."  
  
So the three of them left the park and headed for the Baker residence to tell Molly and her mother the truth. If Melvin happened to be there, all the better, as he was also on their list of people to tell. That would be their first stop. After that, they each had a few more friends from their respective schools and workplaces to go to. Saori, Coby and their bosses were among the ones to be told. They knew that they had a long day ahead of them, but this was something that they had to do. It would probably take a few days to get a hold of everyone, but they'd get it done. So, they set off to perform their tedious task.  
  
Later that night, after they had gotten home and had dinner, Rini announced that she would be returning home to the future the following night. Although sad, Serena and Darien understood that she had to go and said that they'd have a special good-bye dinner for her with all of her friends and family. This seemed to please her and they all got ready for bed.  
  
After spending the day hunting down and telling all their closest friends and family as well as their bosses the truth about who they were, they were exhausted. Mind you, they still had a few people to track down, but their families and bosses knew at the very least. Most of the people they had told so far had taken it rather well; others needed time to let it sink in. But all in all, it turned out well. They hadn't lost any friends because of it, nor did they lose their jobs because of it. They felt relieved by it, as though a large burden had been lifted from their shoulders.  
  
So, they went to bed feeling good about the decision they had made...they had made the right choice. Now there would be no more lies, no more guilt, and no more secrets between them and their friends. 


	17. The Earthquake Solution

Opposing Protectors  
  
Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
AN: Sorry for this taking so long. But here it is, the last chapter. Hope you all like it and thank you all for reading my story and for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
Chapter 17: The Earthquake Solution  
  
The next evening found the group once again at the CROWN Café for a special dinner. The guests included the Senshi, the Tsukino family, and the friends of the Senshi who had learned the Senshis' true identities the day before. When the party was over, tearful good-byes were said and everyone wished Rini a safe and happy trip through the Time Gate and the Senshi (and Darien) thanked her for her help. She then headed into the Time Warp and back home to the future.  
  
Two months later..........  
  
Serena had grown accustomed to living without her memories, but that doesn't mean she didn't still enjoy listening to stories of her past.  
  
Today Darien was taking her to the Starlight Tower. It had since been rebuilt and turned into a tourist attraction after being destroyed four years earlier. But seeing as how it wasn't tourist season, it wouldn't be too busy. Even locals (who occasionally go just for the hell of it) seemed to be lacking in numbers. But today had been the first chance they had had to go because of school and work and so on. However, if the couple hadn't left the house so early and they had actually heard the morning weather report, they'd know why there weren't many people there. (Not that they were the only people to miss the weather report, but they're the only ones who count for the purposes of this story.)  
  
The couple entered the building and started looking around. The architects had kept the original look and floor plans; they had just adapted the function of the building. After exploring the first floor, Serena and Darien got on the elevator and headed up to the floor that they had been on that fateful day when the truth had been revealed to them.  
  
As the elevator ascended, the building started shaking as the elevator came to a halt. An earthquake had struck Tokyo. Serena clung to Darien for dear life while he protectively wrapped his arms around her. In hopes of calming her as well as providing a hint of familiarity, he repeated his words from four years ago. "Don't worry Serena, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Despite her fear, Serena was calmed by his words and she knew that he was speaking the truth and she believed him. So she curled up in his arms and the two of them sat it out.  
  
The quake lasted about a minute and a half. It would later be said that it registered on the Rector Scale at 5.3. As the shaking stopped, Serena and Darien relaxed a bit and waited to be rescued. They just hoped that someone would come to their aid before the aftershocks hit and possibly cause them more problems.  
  
The Senshi were all at home when the earthquake hit. Once it was over, they each checked on their own homes and families to make sure that they were all right before instinctively transforming to go and check on the city and help out where necessary. Due to the fact that they were all doing this of their own accord, they didn't bother to use their communicators. They figured everyone else would be doing the same thing any way. They also knew that Darien had made special plans with Serena and figured that he would be taking care of any problems that they might be having from the earthquake. Therefore, they didn't contact them and didn't know about Serena and Darien's predicament, but they did all hope that their Prince and Princess were all right and not having too many problems handling the situation.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed, and still no one had come to their aid. Darien had mentioned the irony of their situation and had told Serena of their bad luck with elevators. This led to an elaboration on some of the stories she had already heard. She just shook her head in disbelief at how true Darien's statement about the irony of their situation was.  
  
Just then, the first aftershock hit and it lasted roughly a minute. The elevator shook violently. Serena had screamed at the sudden jolt and was once again clinging to Darien. During the aftershock, they had heard a loud 'click' come from above them. If nothing else, they knew that wasn't good. When the shaking stopped, they started discussing what the sound might have been.  
  
"What so you think that was?" Serena asked, trembling slightly, worried about what the noise was and what it could mean.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to go up there and check it out. See if I can find out anything."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? It seems a little dangerous to me."  
  
"True, it could be dangerous, but I think it would be better if we knew where that noise came from. It could mean trouble." With that, he stood up and transformed before proceeding to exit through the emergency hatch at the top of the elevator.  
  
A moment later he called down to her: "Serena, would you mind transforming and coming up here please? I need some help."  
  
"Sure thing." She transformed and joined him as requested. "How can I help?"  
  
"Do you remember what I told you about summoning the Silver Crystal and how to do it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. Because I need you to summon it to provide some light if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure, no problem." And so, she summoned the Crystal and Tuxedo Mask Surveyed the area.  
  
"Uh-oh. The emergency breaks seem to be failing. That 'click' we heard was one of them breaking. If there's another shockwave, the other one will give out as well."  
  
"Oh noooo! What are we going to do?" Serena wailed as she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Reach up and grab a hold of the ledge of the next floor. Make sure you get a really good, tight, and secure hold." She did so and Tuxedo Mask did the same. Once they were secure, Sailor Moon put the Crystal away so as to conserve her strength. And so they waited. They preferred this over waiting for the elevator to fall. They also thought they'd probably have a better chance at surviving this way (not much of a chance, but still...).  
  
It was another hour before the next shockwave hit and sure enough, the elevator fell into the dark depths of the shaft. Tuxedo Mask managed to keep a firm grip on the elevator ledge, but Sailor moon wasn't so lucky. Just as the shockwave was ending, she lost her grip and began to fall. In a flash, the feeling of falling in this dark place after having used the Silver Crystal brought her memories flooding back to her. She gave a gasp before beginning to scream. With her mind in a whirl, she barely even noticed when Tuxedo mask grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from falling. When she finally realized that she wasn't falling anymore, she opened her eyes to see her 'Knight In Shining Armour' struggling to pull her back up. Now knowing what to do, she used the Crystal to lift them both up and out of the elevator shaft. Once out, Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees, a little weak from exerting so much energy (which she wasn't used to...being out of practice and all).  
  
"Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked in an almost cautious way as he moved to be by her side. "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. Instead of answering him, she said: "You know, we have the worst luck in the world. When is fate going to give us a break, huh?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask just pulled her into a hug and thanked God for letting Serena get her memory back. She returned his hug while also saying her own prayer of thanks.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to tell the others. So what do you say? Do a quick check over of the city, help where necessary, and then call a meeting at the Temple? Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great! I'm sure the girls will be just as happy and relieved as I am about you getting your memories back."  
  
"Yeah, who would have ever thought that a natural disaster could ever help someone so much?" she said as she laughed. Darien too joined in the laughter. "But Darien..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we PLEASE take the stairs this time!?"  
  
Darien laughed as he said: "Sounds good to me. Guess you were right all along...you should take the stairs in emergency cases." They both laughed at this and then left to carry out the plan they had just made. Finally, things were beginning to look up for the happy couple.  
  
THE END!!! ( 


End file.
